A twisted kind of love
by yumehimeneverdies
Summary: Lucy still loves her ex, Natsu, but he and Lisanna are in a relationship through her help. Natsu was happy to be with Lisanna but wants Lucy back. What will he do when he sees her with three of the most popular guys? and it seems that one of them likes her! An epic NaLu vs. GraLu story...summary suck IKR XD
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! NALU FANS ARE IN FOR A TREAT! I HAVE COME TO DELIVER YOU A SWEET TALE OF HOW MUSIC CALMS DOWN A SHATTERED HEART! AND HOW REVENGE IS SO SWEET AND UNDERRATED**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**AND I'LL SHUT UP AND YOU ENJOY THE STORY! **

Lucy and Natsu were childhood neighbors. Since they were children they'd always play by the park and ends up getting scolded by both their parents. As they grew up they spent their times goofing around, well it's Natsu most of the time, but it was the reason why people always thought of them as a cute couple. Lucy was the cheer squad captain while Natsu was the martial arts club's ace player. They were the best of friends and the most renowned couple around the school. They're friends with Mira, Elfman, Erza, Levy, Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen. But after the 4th year of their relationship, Lisanna, who Natsu thought disappeared came back and that led to the two to break up. Lucy remembered that Natsu would often flirt with Lisanna when she was around even though he can clearly see his girlfriend infront the two of them. He even kissed Lisanna infront of her, with their lips on lock. Lucy had enough of that and broke up with Natsu. They went back to being friends again but it was just one sided on Natsu's part because Lucy hated him so much that she even attempted to cast a voodoo magic spell on him. But never the less she still harbored feeling for that idiot for the past 2 years.

"Hey Lucy can I ask you a question?" Natsu yelled. Lucy made her way to Natsu who pulled her towards the roof. They were breathless but Natsu was still grinning like an idiot "What do you want Natsu?" Lucy asked while glaring at her 'best friend'.

"How do you confess to a girl?" Natsu asked. Lucy was blushing madly but never in her mind did she think she was the one he was going to confess to. Lucy was not blind and she knew that Natsu like Lisanna and Lisanna likes him back so the moment he asked her those question she already knew why.

"Well…if I were you…I'd get straight to the point and tell her what I feel" Lucy said but her heart screamed in pain as it got smashed into pieces every minute, every second she witnesses his smile.

"Oh yeah you're right! Thanks Lucy…you're really my best friend!" Natsu said while hugging his best friend. Lucy mustered all her strength to put on a façade for her friends. She started heading towards their classroom. When she got to her the door she saw Natsu and Lisanna hugging while people are cheering for the new couple. Lucy took a deep breath and smiled then started heading towards her friends.

"Lucy! I heard you helped this idiot confess to me…thank you!" Lisanna exclaimed while hugging Lucy.

"Well if I haven't helped him he'd be in trouble right now" Lucy said. Her friends never knew it but Lucy's an excellent actress.

"We owe you one Lucy!" Natsu said. When the 7th period bell rang people started rushing towards the doors yelling "FREEDOM!" On the way home, Lucy was picked up by her driver and had to ride alone due to the fact that Lisanna and Natsu went to their first date. She put on her neon pink earphones and played her songs, which was on shuffle, on her Samsung galaxy tablet and the first song went like this.

**NO PRINCESS BY: ASHLEY TISDALE**

_I.__Once far away and long ago_

_Was a tale my daddy told to me_

_He said "there's a land of fantasy"_

_There's a prince who'll fight for me_

_Till the end_

**_CHORUS:_**

_This isn't how I thought it was supposed to be_

_You were the one who I imagine next to me_

_But sometimes love will fell in the hands of the reckless_

_'Coz this is no fairy tale_

_And I am no princess_

_No princess_

**_II. _**_Now we're living in the strangest dream_

_Where I don't know what to believe_

_'Coz when you said "I'm the one who'll fight for you"_

_I'm the one you'd never threw_

_But that just pretend_

**_REPEAT CHORUS:_**

**_BRIDGE: _**_If I am a prisoner_

_Fear is my captor_

_And I live in no happily ever after_

_I'm no princess_

_That's just how it is_

_But now I'm wiser_

_Next time I'll write my own last chapter_

**_REPEAT CHORUS_**

Lucy bobbed her head as she hummed the song with a smile on her face. This is what she always did when she have problems. She would always put her playlist on shuffle and it would somehow play a song that conveys what she was feeling at that moment and this always reminds her that other people experience this kind of pain too, after all songs are also a way of expressing experiences if not by poems or story. She felt the car came to a halt then the doors were opened for her as she stepped out.

"Good evening Miss Lucy…your dinner awaits you…your father called in a while ago and said that he won't make it here next week because of a terrible storm there at Paris. He told me to remind you to drink your pills and call him before you sleep" Capricorn said while taking Lucy's bag out of her hand. The doors were opened for her as she entered the mansion. Maids lined up and greeted her one by one and bowed.

"Your dinner awaits you princess" Virgo, the head maid of the house, said while gesturing towards the dining hall. Lucy would never deny that being rich was indeed a wonderful thing. But at times she wished that her parents would join her for dinner. She understood their situation. Her mother has somehow joined the stars above because of a grave illness and her dad had to travel around the world just to secure her future. She always giggled at the thought of her father once getting worked up because she had forgotten her bento box. He had one of the butlers to rush over to the school and give it to her. When she arrived home she spent 3 hours listening to her dad tutor her about proper diet and that skipping meals were dangerous to a young girl's body. After she finished her dinner she went straight into her room to do her daily night routines. Lucy didn't need to do her assignments because she'd always do it during her break times or if she already knew about the topic they were discussing. She turned on the bath water and started washing herself. After that she dipped onto her own personal hot spring inside her huge bathroom. She picked up her cell phone from the holder and started dialing her dad's number.

"_Hello Lucy? How are you doing dear?_" She felt relaxed when she heard her dad speak up

"I'm fine dad…I've been eating my meals and I've taken my pills…how about you, dad? How are things over there in Paris?" Lucy asked her father as she smiled softly.

"_Well looks like I need to stay here for a month longer…business here sure is tough"_ she heard her father's distressed sigh and she giggled.

"Hey dad…since spring break is almost here…why don't I visit you there? My passport was just renewed a few days ago anyways?" Lucy asked with a jolly tune. She heard her dad chuckle.

"That would be great…and we can actually get you new clothes here…I saw a fashion boutique that you would absolutely love" Her father said in a happy and jolly tone then after a long conversation about their vacation Lucy yawned and said her good nights to her father. She got out of the hot spring and wrapped herself in a towel she wore her pink pajamas and dried her hair before she climbed to her queen size bed. She started thinking about today and how broken her heart felt and how it was somehow glued together by her father's loving words. She thought she was okay…but if you think about it…no broken glass can be repaired without having any cracks that would remind the people that the glass was previously broken. She let out a deep sigh and tried to succumb to her tiredness but a single tear escaped her left eye and travelled down her rosy cheeks until her eyes poured out tears of emotion that she couldn't even contain her sobs. She buried her face into her pillow in the hopes of stopping the flow of her tears. She turned on her iPod and put it again on shuffle. The song felt awfully familiar to Lucy and she started humming it with a pillow clutched tightly between her arms and breast.

**TEAR DROPS ON MY GUITAR BY: TAYLOR SWIFT**

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That want and I need and_

_Everything that we should be_

_I bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me I laugh 'coz it's just so funny'_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love he finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows He's all I think about at night_

**_CHORUS:_**

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me_

_Can't he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes so perfectly_

_The kind flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

**_REPEAT CHORUS:_**

_So I drive home alone as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

**_CHORUS:_**

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar_

_The only one who gets enough of me to break my heart._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up_

_But there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

Lucy stifled a sob then sighed as she lied down on the bed. She hugged her pillow tight and let out one last tear drop then she drifted off to sleep. She told herself to put on a smile and be happy for her best friend but she would always be forever broken. She was about to slip into slumber when she heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Lucy…are you still awake?" Virgo's voice called out from her room. Lucy's eyes shot up and opened her door.

"What is it Virgo?" Lucy asked yawning.

"We have a phone call from your father" Virgo said handing over the phone to Lucy

"_Good news Lucy! I bought a new mansion here courtesy of Ms. Sanzenin*…would you like to live here next year?" _Her father asked. Lucy smiled and giggled. Her dad really knew how to make her happy_._

_"_I would be happy to…so I guess I need to study their accent…anyway dad…I need to sleep because we have classes tomorrow" Lucy said yawning.

"_Alright dear…just be sure to study…anyway I have business to attend to good night dear_" Then her dad hung upon her, she looked at the phone and handed it to Virgo who bowed and departed. She ran up to her bed and dove into her mattresses she cuddled herself with her warm blankets and smiled. She would certainly start studying for her transfer. After all…she would like to shop dresses there and visit some fashion designers she came to know throughout her childhood years. She was certainly forgetting her newly broken heart.

**OKAY~ NOW THAT'S A WRAP! BY THE WAY MS. SANZENIN IS NAGI SANZENIN FROM THE ROMANCE COMEDY ANIME HAYATE NO GOTOKU!**

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE ALL OF YOU TO KNOW THAT I WAS CHANNELLING MY INNER EMO-NESS WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS STORY SO SORRY IF IT'S LAME! IT'S BECAUSE APPARENTLY I'M ALREADY OUT OF EMOTIONS BECAUSE OF MANY PERSONAL REASONS! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COME TO MY PARENTS!**

**SO IF YOU WOULD BE KIND ENOUGH TO COMMENT THAT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED. BUT IF YOU DIDN'T THEN WHO CARES! WE ARE BORN FREE SO WE ARE FREE…FREEDOM!**

**YUP…I HAVE MENTAL PROBLEM…WELL ACCORDING TO MY PPHYCHOLOGIST…THIS IS CAUSED BY TOO MUCH INTELLIGENCE XD JUST JOKING.**

**I THINK I HAVE SAID ENOUGH AND NOW IM OFF TO MY OTHER STORY! WHOOOSHHH**


	2. Lucy's evil switch has been turned on!

**HEY GUYS THIS IS CHAPTER TWO! AFTER WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER…I HAVE POSTED CHAPTER 2**

**ANYWAY! THE THING ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR *DRUM ROLLS* I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**CHAPTER 2: LUCY'S EVIL SWITCH HAS BEEN TURNED ON!**

Lucy woke up to the chirping of birds as the gentle kiss of sunlight hit her on her delicate porcelain skin. She groaned then sat up. She stretched her arms up high then let out a deep exasperated sigh. She was greeted by Virgo who entered just a moment ago.

"You are early today princess…is there something important today?" Virgo asked opening the curtains and letting in the sunshine. Lucy shook her head and started heading towards her bathroom for her morning routines. She stepped out of her room in her black fitted jeans and a white tank top and a black long sleeved topper, she paired it off with her high cut black converse and some expensive accessories. She wore her hair in a high fashioned ponytail but let's some of her golden locks down to frame her delicate face and then she entered the dining room.

"Today's breakfast is composed of toasted pancakes with honey and strawberry syrup accompanied by a glass of cold milk" Capricorn said while placing a tray of the aforementioned foods. Lucy clasped her hands and started thanking God for the food and good day she was having. She then proceeded to eat her breakfast not forgetting about table manners and etiquettes she was, after all, a daughter of a rich man. She finished her food in matter of minutes and started heading towards her ride.

"Miss Lucy…I apologize for the inconvenience but the driver just called in sick..So you have to head to head to school alone" Capricorn said while bowing Lucy mustered her strength and plastered a fake-convincingly smile.

"It's alright…I'll drive myself to school…I already have my license anyway" Lucy said while showing her driver's license. She proceeded to the garage where a latest Ferrari model was parked. She pulled out the keys from her pocket then opened the driver's side door. The roar of the engine was perfect then she wore her pink fingerless gloves then drove towards her school. Even though she owned a cool car she still abided with the traffic laws so as not to get into any messy accidents. She maneuvered her car through heavy traffic so flawlessly that people thought that the driver was a guy but was proven wrong when they saw a beautiful girl was handling the steering wheel. The roar of the engine was heard miles away from the Magnolia high. Students were wondering where that strange sound was coming from until a hot, pink Ferrari stopped near the gates. The school gates opened and the Ferrari made its way to a parking space nearest to the entrance. People gathered infront of the school's entrance waiting for the rich person who owned such a cool car to step out, some bet that the Strauss siblings will be stepping out of the car since the eldest was a model and earned tons of money but everybody's jaws dropped when they saw the one and only Lucy Heartfilia stepped out the car with her serious face. She swung her sling bag to her right shoulder and closed her car's door. She pushed a button and the car was locked. Her car was equipped with a finger print recognition system, that can even detect if the finger print used is freshly placed on the handle or some douche bag used one of Lucy's finger print impressions to access the car, and which was really hard to penetrate. To top it off, it also contains a few guns inside which Lucy can use since she's a skilled marks man. Lucy cat walked towards the school's entrance and students automatically cleared a path for her. She held her head high and she wore her serious face making her look like a super model that just ran away from a fashion show. She opened her phone and dialed Capricorn's number. After the third ring her loyal servant answered his phone.

"Capricorn…schedule an English tutor today and book her for the rest of the school year…then tell Virgo to bring me my lunch today at exactly 11:30 AM…" Lucy said in a strict yet soft tone. She opened her classroom's door but she was greeted by a flying balloon containing flour. It hit her straight to the face much to Lucy's dismay. She stared at her laughing best friend at the floor.

_"Miss Lucy…is everything fine?_" Capricorn asked.

"I'm fine… tell dad that some of his office papers were faxed last night and that I'll hand them to his secretary when I'm at his meeting with the renovators for the mall this Saturday …tell Virgo to bring those files to school as well…that is all…I still need to do something" Lucy ranted while trying to remove the flour of her face, body and hair during her whole phone conversation. Natsu stopped laughing when he saw how Lucy reacted. Lucy would have kicked him right in the face for doing such a thing but she never did. He made his way towards Lucy who was trying to dust of the flour from her jeans.

"Hey Luce…are you okay?" Natsu asked touching her shoulders but she jerked away from him before he can even touch her.

"Don't. Touch. Me. I'm fine… Excuse me I need to go wash myself up." Lucy said on the verge of crying. But she refused to cry infront of so many people. Even though her body quivered and her voice was raspy she plastered on her serious and prideful face and walked out of the classroom. She strutted towards the girl's shower. Luckily she placed extra outfits in her locker incase anything like this would happen. She hung her towel on the door and started stripping off her flour filled clothes. She started the shower and she savored the warmth of the water. She was angry... angry at what exactly? Is she angry at Lisanna for stealing her ex-boyfriend or at Natsu for being so dense? Was she angry at herself for being angry at them? No, she's definitely angry at the two of them and she will have her revenge. She was angry at the two of them even existing in her _almost_ happy life. They just have to come and ruin everything for her. She punched the wall of the shower again and again until her hands bled heavily… she punched the wall until it cracked and shards of the broken cement penetrated her skin. She decided to stop and turned off the shower. She started putting on her black sleeveless balloon dress ,which reached an inch below her knees, over a long sleeved blouse with a u-collar and ruffles running down from her upper neck to her breast part. She slipped on a pair of black boots and tied her hair into a pony tail. She placed her car keys on her dress' pocket. She looked at her reflection one last time before shattering the glass with 2 punches, one for each hand. She didn't care even if blood was dripping from her knuckles or if shards of glass were stuck on her wounds. She wanted to have her revenge…but how? Lucy opened the classroom doors and stormed to her chair when a pair of strong hands spun her around and carried her over his shoulder. Lucy fought back by kicking and pounding on the guy when another pair of hands grabbed her hands and another pair grabbed hold of her feet. She looked at her kidnappers and she saw a spiky blond headed guy carrying her, a guy with long spiky black hair and piercings on his face held her feet and a guy with spiky raven haired dude held her hands. They were her classmates…she recognized them as Sting, Gajeel and Gray. Three of them were popular among the students…after all they are handsome young men.

"What on earth are you doing?" Lucy asked Gray who was always smirking for no reasons at all.

"Bringing you the infirmary…but the real question is…what are _you_ doing? Your hand are one heck of a bloody mess…have you been fighting?" Gray asked Lucy while inspecting her knuckles.

"Not really…I'm just… stressed" Lucy answered while letting her head down as if it's a gesture of giving up. She was forcefully sat down on the infirmary beds and she had to let the boys take care of her wounds. She watched as each of them carefully tended her wounds. Aren't they sweet?

"Hey Gray…we've got to go… you can manage her right?" Sting said disposing blood stained cotton balls.

"Yeah… tell the teachers would you?" Gray said while wrapping Lucy's arm in bandages.

"Why are you doing this? I don't even know you that well" Lucy asked with a pout. Gray blinked twice then sighed.

"We were passing by the girl's shower room when we heard a loud shatter so we went straight to the classroom and when we saw your bleeding hands we figured it was you who made that sound so we decided to get you out of trouble…hey that's what friends are for right?" Gray asked with a toothy grin which reminded her of Natsu.

"Thanks…" she shyly said.

"By the way…what got you upset that even the 'kind Lucy' everyone liked turned into a villain all of a sudden?" Gray asked making sure he tied the bandages not too loose but not too tight either.

"Well…it's because of stress and a shattered heart because of a stupid unrequited love" Lucy said with a sigh.

"That's just bad… well if you're interested to hang out with us…we would like to be accompanied by you…besides...you're not the only one who owns expensive rides…I have my own Ferrari though it's a motorcycle at the back of the school" Gray said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh really? Well I guess I can hang out with you" Lucy said while slightly punching Gray's arm.

**THAT WAS THE SECOND CHAPTER! I KNOW LUCY'S KINDA OOC HERE BUT I'M GOING WITH LUCY ASHLEY'S PERSONALITY AS HER ALTER-EGO…**

**ANYWAY…HOW ABOUT I'LL GIVE OUR OTHER UNUSUAL COUPLE SHIPPERS SOMETHING TO READ ABOUT? BUT IT'LL BE MOSTLY BE NALU I GARUANTEE IT!**

**ANYWAY…WAIT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL FEATURE LUCY'S BAD A** PERSONALITY!**

**HEY GUYS THIS IS CHAPTER TWO! AFTER WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER…I HAVE POSTED CHAPTER 2**

**ANYWAY! THE THING ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR *DRUM ROLLS* I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**CHAPTER 2: LUCY'S EVIL SWITCH HAS BEEN TURNED ON!**

Lucy woke up to the chirping of birds as the gentle kiss of sunlight hit her on her delicate porcelain skin. She groaned then sat up. She stretched her arms up high then let out a deep exasperated sigh. She was greeted by Virgo who entered just a moment ago.

"You are early today princess…is there something important today?" Virgo asked opening the curtains and letting in the sunshine. Lucy shook her head and started heading towards her bathroom for her morning routines. She stepped out of her room in her black fitted jeans and a white tank top and a black long sleeved topper, she paired it off with her high cut black converse and some expensive accessories. She wore her hair in a high fashioned ponytail but let's some of her golden locks down to frame her delicate face and then she entered the dining room.

"Today's breakfast is composed of toasted pancakes with honey and strawberry syrup accompanied by a glass of cold milk" Capricorn said while placing a tray of the aforementioned foods. Lucy clasped her hands and started thanking God for the food and good day she was having. She then proceeded to eat her breakfast not forgetting about table manners and etiquettes she was, after all, a daughter of a rich man. She finished her food in matter of minutes and started heading towards her ride.

"Miss Lucy…I apologize for the inconvenience but the driver just called in sick..So you have to head to head to school alone" Capricorn said while bowing Lucy mustered her strength and plastered a fake-convincingly smile.

"It's alright…I'll drive myself to school…I already have my license anyway" Lucy said while showing her driver's license. She proceeded to the garage where a latest Ferrari model was parked. She pulled out the keys from her pocket then opened the driver's side door. The roar of the engine was perfect then she wore her pink fingerless gloves then drove towards her school. Even though she owned a cool car she still abided with the traffic laws so as not to get into any messy accidents. She maneuvered her car through heavy traffic so flawlessly that people thought that the driver was a guy but was proven wrong when they saw a beautiful girl was handling the steering wheel. The roar of the engine was heard miles away from the Magnolia high. Students were wondering where that strange sound was coming from until a hot, pink Ferrari stopped near the gates. The school gates opened and the Ferrari made its way to a parking space nearest to the entrance. People gathered infront of the school's entrance waiting for the rich person who owned such a cool car to step out, some bet that the Strauss siblings will be stepping out of the car since the eldest was a model and earned tons of money but everybody's jaws dropped when they saw the one and only Lucy Heartfilia stepped out the car with her serious face. She swung her sling bag to her right shoulder and closed her car's door. She pushed a button and the car was locked. Her car was equipped with a finger print recognition system, that can even detect if the finger print used is freshly placed on the handle or some douche bag used one of Lucy's finger print impressions to access the car, and which was really hard to penetrate. To top it off, it also contains a few guns inside which Lucy can use since she's a skilled marks man. Lucy cat walked towards the school's entrance and students automatically cleared a path for her. She held her head high and she wore her serious face making her look like a super model that just ran away from a fashion show. She opened her phone and dialed Capricorn's number. After the third ring her loyal servant answered his phone.

"Capricorn…schedule an English tutor today and book her for the rest of the school year…then tell Virgo to bring me my lunch today at exactly 11:30 AM…" Lucy said in a strict yet soft tone. She opened her classroom's door but she was greeted by a flying balloon containing flour. It hit her straight to the face much to Lucy's dismay. She stared at her laughing best friend at the floor.

_"Miss Lucy…is everything fine?_" Capricorn asked.

"I'm fine… tell dad that some of his office papers were faxed last night and that I'll hand them to his secretary when I'm at his meeting with the renovators for the mall this Saturday …tell Virgo to bring those files to school as well…that is all…I still need to do something" Lucy ranted while trying to remove the flour of her face, body and hair during her whole phone conversation. Natsu stopped laughing when he saw how Lucy reacted. Lucy would have kicked him right in the face for doing such a thing but she never did. He made his way towards Lucy who was trying to dust of the flour from her jeans.

"Hey Luce…are you okay?" Natsu asked touching her shoulders but she jerked away from him before he can even touch her.

"Don't. Touch. Me. I'm fine… Excuse me I need to go wash myself up." Lucy said on the verge of crying. But she refused to cry infront of so many people. Even though her body quivered and her voice was raspy she plastered on her serious and prideful face and walked out of the classroom. She strutted towards the girl's shower. Luckily she placed extra outfits in her locker incase anything like this would happen. She hung her towel on the door and started stripping off her flour filled clothes. She started the shower and she savored the warmth of the water. She was angry... angry at what exactly? Is she angry at Lisanna for stealing her ex-boyfriend or at Natsu for being so dense? Was she angry at herself for being angry at them? No, she's definitely angry at the two of them and she will have her revenge. She was angry at the two of them even existing in her _almost_ happy life. They just have to come and ruin everything for her. She punched the wall of the shower again and again until her hands bled heavily… she punched the wall until it cracked and shards of the broken cement penetrated her skin. She decided to stop and turned off the shower. She started putting on her black sleeveless balloon dress ,which reached an inch below her knees, over a long sleeved blouse with a u-collar and ruffles running down from her upper neck to her breast part. She slipped on a pair of black boots and tied her hair into a pony tail. She placed her car keys on her dress' pocket. She looked at her reflection one last time before shattering the glass with 2 punches, one for each hand. She didn't care even if blood was dripping from her knuckles or if shards of glass were stuck on her wounds. She wanted to have her revenge…but how? Lucy opened the classroom doors and stormed to her chair when a pair of strong hands spun her around and carried her over his shoulder. Lucy fought back by kicking and pounding on the guy when another pair of hands grabbed her hands and another pair grabbed hold of her feet. She looked at her kidnappers and she saw a spiky blond headed guy carrying her, a guy with long spiky black hair and piercings on his face held her feet and a guy with spiky raven haired dude held her hands. They were her classmates…she recognized them as Sting, Gajeel and Gray. Three of them were popular among the students…after all they are handsome young men.

"What on earth are you doing?" Lucy asked Gray who was always smirking for no reasons at all.

"Bringing you the infirmary…but the real question is…what are _you_ doing? Your hand are one heck of a bloody mess…have you been fighting?" Gray asked Lucy while inspecting her knuckles.

"Not really…I'm just… stressed" Lucy answered while letting her head down as if it's a gesture of giving up. She was forcefully sat down on the infirmary beds and she had to let the boys take care of her wounds. She watched as each of them carefully tended her wounds. Aren't they sweet?

"Hey Gray…we've got to go… you can manage her right?" Sting said disposing blood stained cotton balls.

"Yeah… tell the teachers would you?" Gray said while wrapping Lucy's arm in bandages.

"Why are you doing this? I don't even know you that well" Lucy asked with a pout. Gray blinked twice then sighed.

"We were passing by the girl's shower room when we heard a loud shatter so we went straight to the classroom and when we saw your bleeding hands we figured it was you who made that sound so we decided to get you out of trouble…hey that's what friends are for right?" Gray asked with a toothy grin which reminded her of Natsu.

"Thanks…" she shyly said.

"By the way…what got you upset that even the 'kind Lucy' everyone liked turned into a villain all of a sudden?" Gray asked making sure he tied the bandages not too loose but not too tight either.

"Well…it's because of stress and a shattered heart because of a stupid unrequited love" Lucy said with a sigh.

"That's just bad… well if you're interested to hang out with us…we would like to be accompanied by you…besides...you're not the only one who owns expensive rides…I have my own Ferrari though it's a motorcycle at the back of the school" Gray said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh really? Well I guess I can hang out with you" Lucy said while slightly punching Gray's arm.

**THAT WAS THE SECOND CHAPTER! I KNOW LUCY'S KINDA OOC HERE BUT I'M GOING WITH LUCY ASHLEY'S PERSONALITY AS HER ALTER-EGO…**

**ANYWAY…HOW ABOUT I'LL GIVE OUR OTHER UNUSUAL COUPLE SHIPPERS SOMETHING TO READ ABOUT? BUT IT'LL BE MOSTLY BE NALU I GARUANTEE IT!**

**ANYWAY…WAIT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL FEATURE LUCY'S BAD A** PERSONALITY!**


	3. An unexpected weekend!

**HEY GUYS THIS IS CHAPTER THREE! AFTER WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER WHICH HAS BEEN LESS THAN A WEEK I THINK? I HAVE POSTED CHAPTER 3**

**BY THE WAY I WROTE THE WRONG THING ABOUT THE STORY BEING MOSTLY ABOUT NALU BUT I CHANGED THE PLOT A LITTLE BIT SO THERE WILL BE HALF NALU HALF GRALU MOMENTS...SORRY **

**ANYWAY! THE THING ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR *DRUM ROLLS* I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**CHAPTER 3: THE UNEXPECTED WEEKEND!**

It was the end of the week, which means that most of the students from Magnolia high will be partying at the same place all at the same time. A club for minors called Lamia Scale was the usual hangout place of magnolia high students who are carefree and outgoing. Though it's called a bar, instead of liquors as beverages they sell root beers and other carbonated drinks for the minors to drink. They have karaoke booths and other arcade games that entertained the students. Lucy arrived with her new found friend just 3 days ago. They were laughing at Gajeel who lost in a 'whoever falls asleep first will be paying for their foods later' game. The poor guy also carried Lucy's shopping bags which heavily contained gadgets, new shoes and new clothes.

"Who thought I'll get an iPhone 6? This thing is awesome!" Sting said while closely inspecting Lucy's "small gift." Gray on the other hand wore a contented smile as he scanned through his new Samsung galaxy note tab with newly installed games and music. Gajeel on the other hand was carrying a silver plated electric guitar which he always dreamed of having.

"Glad you all liked your gifts… why don't we all play games? Like that dance revolution? Or that x-box? Or maybe those stimulation games?" Lucy asked the boys who all exchanged glances. In the end they choose to play the X-box since it was Lucy's money they were using. They insisted to pay for their own tokens but she just smacked their heads with a whack hammer and bought a bucket full of tokens, literally!

"So who should go first?" Gajeel asked. They exchanged looks then Sting smirked.

"Since I'm the leader of this group I'll pick who will dance…and no excuses will be made…" Sting said in a scary tune.

"Gray and Lucy...you two go up first…no complaints or you'll play that thing till I say I stop" Sting said. The two stepped up to the stage. Gray removed his polo to reveal his white tribal shirt and sun tanned biceps. Lucy on the other hand was wearing her newly bought black shorts, white tank top and her black and white air Jordan son of mars. The dance off was so intense that a crowd started to build around them. Neither of them wanted to give up. Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, Jellal, and Levy joined up with the crowd and they were surprised to see Lucy was dancing alongside Natsu's long time rival, Gray Fullbuster.

"Whoa…is that Lucy? She's a really good dancer…" Levy said staring at the laughing blond who was talking so out of breathe to her raven haired companion who was also panting heavily when the music stopped.

"Why is she with Gray, Sting and Gajeel? She knows full well that I hate those guys" Natsu said while balling his hands into a fist. Lisanna took one of Natsu's hands and he immediately calmed down.

"Maybe we should ask her first…" Lisanna suggested with a soft smile and Natsu nodded. After that exciting dance showdown the gang proceeded to one of the karaoke booths which they used to sing to their hearts' content, well it was mostly Gajeel and boy did he suck at singing. Eventually they used up all their tokens and lazily sat down on one of the empty booths with a comfy cushion.

"Good evening guys… my name is Sherry and I'll be your waitress this evening…what can I get you?" The waitress asked with a sweet smile while handing them 2 menu cards.

"We would like to order 3 batches of large French fries, 4 burgers, 3 root beers and a strawberry shake for the lady...and for desserts…what do you think Lucy?" Gray asked while passing Lucy the menu card.

"How about 4 up sized chocolate fudge vanilla ice cream with brownies and bits of Oreo on top?" Lucy asked then they all agreed. Gajeel computed the cost of all the things they ordered then counted the money on his wallet. He sighed when he discover there was more than enough money to cover for the foods.

"This is certainly one of the best nights I ever had!"Lucy said with a giggle

"Well we're happy you enjoyed yourself bunny girl" Gajeel said while ruffling the blonde's hair. When the food arrived they immediately ate all of it till nothing was left.

"I've got to go to the ladies room…be right back" Lucy said while heading towards the bathroom. When she got out, some guys were cornering her and their leader emerged from her back.

"Now why would a pretty girl like you be alone in a place like this?" the guy asked. He looked like a perverted guy and stunk that of alcohol.

"It's none of your business!" Lucy tried to get out of the guys' make shift prison but several pulled her back. And that's when her alter-ego surfaced. She punched the leaders face so hard that he was sent flying to the other side of the room. She started smashing their heads together and soon enough she emerged from the pile of hooligans unscathed, well except for her bleeding knuckles. When she returned Gray immediately grabbed her hands.

"Okay…this is not caused by stress anymore….so where have you been fighting?" Gray asked while removing Lucy's bandage and wrapping a fresh new bandage that covered Lucy's bloodied hands.

"Well…some guys cornered me after I got out of the ladies room…so I just defended myself." Lucy said with a smug look on her face.

"Wait…where are those guys? I want to fight them right now!" Sting said while standing up and heading towards the rest rooms together with Gray and Gajeel. Lucy sighed then rolled her eyes and ran after them.

~AFTER THE FIGHT~

The police came because of the fight inside the bar. Sting and his gang were exhausted because the guy who Lucy fought called a bunch of his back up so they were forced to fight their way out. To top it all off, the backups had their hands on a set of knives and so they started slashing but Lucy, Gray, Gajeel and Sting only got scrapes and maybe some cuts. When the police came they immediately arrested the assaulters and turned towards Lucy and the others for some questions. A crowd formed around the scene. Natsu and the others made their way through the crowd and saw Gray with his hand around Lucy's waist and vice versa. But the thing Natsu noticed was Lucy's arms which were full of scratches and her knuckles which were producing a pool of blood.

"Lucy! What happened here?" Lucy looked up from the floor to meet with the caller's name but immediately averted her eyes to the officer who was asking questions when she saw that it was her crush and the man she hated called her.

"Officer…what happened in here?" Erza asked the officer who was in charge with the control crowd.

"Some guys from the other bar tried to assault that blond girl…luckily the guys she was with came to her rescue" The officer answered. Natsu looked at Lucy with worry and squeezed Lisanna's hands for support. She wasn't even looking at him directly and was always scowling at the guys who were being handcuffed by the police.

"Natsu…she's alright…" Lisanna said with a reassuring smile.

"But…she's bleeding…and she's with those guys" Natsu said with a pout while pointing towards his most hated guys. The crowd were gasping and bickering when they heard a faint scream coming from the second most popular guy in school, Sting.

"Gray would you call an ambulance!" Sting yelled while carrying Lucy bridal style. He immediately snatched Lucy's phone and started dialing Lucy's loyal butler. Gajeel agreed to catch up and watch Lucy's car for Capricorn to pick up. When the ambulance arrived they carried Lucy in a stretcher and brought her to the hospital.

"Come on Natsu! We need to get to her right now" Erza said dragging the others with her as they walk towards Gajeel.

"Gajeel…what happened to her? I saw her alive and kicking a while ago" Levy asked while tugging at Gajeel's arm.

"Massive blood loss…" Gajeel answered while shaking off Levy's arms. A taxi stopped infront of the bar and searched a familiar face. Gajeel hollered and Capricorn jogged towards their direction.

"I heard what happened…I will bring her car back to the estate and her new personal butler in charge will come later." Capricorn said taking the keys from Gajeel.

"Oh yeah…tell Loke to bring some extra clothes too! She might be confined because of her current situation" Gajeel said while tossing Capricorn Lucy's bag. Capricorn nodded and sped off to the mansion. Gajeel called a cab then boarded it. He was kind enough to tell Erza's group where Lucy was being treated and immediately sped off. Erza called a taxi and they were heading towards the Blue Pegasus hospital. When they got there they received word that she was in one of the private room but was unconscious.

"Where is Dr. Ichiya?" Erza asked the person infront of the desk.

"He is currently attending to Ms. Heartfilia…if you want to see her…please go to room 304 at the second floor" The nurse directed while pointing at the second floor.

~WHEN THEY GOT THERE~

Erza softly knocked at the door and found that Lucy was sitting up while a small man was checking her vital signs while she was talking to Gray about something. They were talking so close that their faces were inches apart.

"Lucy! We're here!" Natsu yelled while barging in with a basket of strawberries. Lisanna was holding on to Lucy's favorite stuff toy. Lucy's face brightened at the sight of her two favorite things and plastered a 'happy-convincing' smile which they immediately bought. Levy tackled the blond into a hug but was pulled off by no other than the muscular Gajeel.

"Lucy! My dear princess! I brought you your night clothes, some of your regular house clothes and many other type of clothes that can't be spoken infront of the TV. Because there might be kids watching and that will be a bad influence to them!" A ginger headed guy with glasses said entering with a joyful atmosphere around him. But when he saw the pink headed guy he immediately ran infront of Lucy.

"Princess…run away while I protect you from these delinquents!" Loke said while getting in his stance.

"What do you mean delinquents?! We're not delinquents" Natsu said in defense.

"Oh really? Why is your hair dyed pink then? And that girl bleached her hair, and that girl…she clearly dyed her hair scarlet and that girl also dyed her hair blue…and you think you can fool me!" Loke said while pointing at the person he was talking about. He was about to clash with Natsu when he was pulled by the collar.

"Calm down…and who told you to call me princess? Was it Virgo?" Lucy asked Loke who was surrounded by Lucy's new found gang.

"Actually yes…she told me to call you princess but Capricorn told me to call you Mistress so I really don't know which to use" Loke said with a charming face but Lucy just rolled her eyes and let him go.

"Anyway…you guys got to go…Lucy needs to rest up" Sting said while gesturing for Natsu's group to leave

"But we wanted to talk to Lucy" Lisanna whined when they took a peek at Lucy she was already sleeping and Gray was pulling the sheets over her. She mumbled a good night and snuggled close to her pillow.

"Alright…we'll visit her tomorrow?" Erza asked taking Jellal by his hand. Sting nodded and the gang left.

~THE NEXT 3 DAYS~

Lucy was discharged at exactly 5:00 in the morning after the 3 day of confinement she's been through and offered the boys to sleep in the mansion, luckily it was their school's monthly vacation, which lasts for one week. They've been up all night because Lucy kept having nightmares and cried every time she wakes up. The guys agreed to sleep in her mansion but they needed to get clothes, she told them that Capricorn had already fetched clothes from their homes. When they arrived at the mansion Lucy prepared for her meeting at 10:00 that she canceled due to being hospitalized she also swiftly finished the paper works her dad was supposed to work on. She wore a satisfied smirk when she signed, corrected and instructed all of the papers for Capricorn to finish up. Loke parked Lucy's Ferrari infront of the mansion's doors. She stepped out of the house wearing a sky blue nine to five blouse and a pair of black slacks. She wore her hair in a high pony tail and wore a pair of spectacles for her eyes, she was carrying a black brief case and boarded her Ferrari. When she arrived at the Heartfilia corp. She was greeted by her dad's personal assistant and was accompanied till they reached the meeting room where a bunch of old men were sitting.

"Alright gentlemen I am Lucy Heartfilia and I will be meeting all of you because my dad needs to attend to a meeting in London…we're here to discuss about the renovation of the Love and Lucky mall. We will be expanding it even more" Lucy said sitting in the big boss' seat and the conference began.

~AFTER THE MEETING~

Lucy shook the hands of each and every man in the room. Some of them complimenting her and recommending her to take her father's position instead or greeted her in a pleasing way as if they knew her since she was little. After that she headed to the mall and bought some things from the grocery and soon she was heading home. When she parked her Ferrari she suspected something was up. It was fairly quiet and sure enough some of the maids should be cleaning somewhere but she would never spot one. When she entered the living room there was a popping sound and soon enough confetti flew everywhere and with a yell of "welcome home" Sting, Gray, Gajeel, Loke, Erza, Jellal, Mira, Elfman, Evergreen, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Levy, Capricorn and Virgo came out of hiding alongside Natsu and Lisanna who greeted her welcome then proceeded to get all mushy much to Lucy's dismay. She 'pretended' to acknowledge their presence but she didn't show that she likes them completely. Either she will ignore them or engage in a small talk and then will take off to chat with her other friends. When lunch came everyone proceeded to the long table at the dining hall. Each of them got to taste Virgo's signature white pasta.

"To Lucy's return!" Sting said raising his wine glass and soon everyone joined in. After the party the boys decided to stay over Lucy's place till Friday and get to know each other more. They immediately got to Lucy's game room and turned on her PS 3 and started playing Naruto: ninja storm 3. Luckily Lucy has enough controller and they played all together. After that they proceeded to play other games. Much to guys' surprise Lucy was a game freak a fact that she never told to anyone ever, well before she and the boys met.

"So Sting…you have any girlfriend?" Lucy asked while jerking her eyebrows up in a teasing manner. Sting sighed then nodded and her name was Yukino and Lucy proceeded to laugh. Yukino was not a very talkative person and was very shy so Lucy was very curious on how did Sting asked her out knowing her elder sister named Minerva will bite any of her sister's suitors' heads but she immediately dismissed it. She asked Gajeel the same question but he was so shy to say didn't have any that Lucy had to ask him who is his crush which turns out to be her blue headed book worm friend much to everyone's surprise. When she turned to Gray he flinched when he saw her terrifying smirk.

"So do _you_ have a girlfriend?" Lucy asked with a smirk. Gray shook his head and Lucy dropped her pizza, Sting spat out his coke and Gajeel's jaw dropped. Gray Fullbuster, the hottest and the 3rd most popular guy in the school and not to mention the captain of the basketball team has no girlfriend? How did that happen?

"Are you not interested in girls? Or are you gay?" Lucy thought out loud. Sting and Gajeel tried to contain their laughter but failed completely. Gray blushed and started his fit. Lucy just laughed the whole time and cleared her throat when she already had enough of it.

"I am not gay" Gray said with a huff. Again, the three stifled their laughter and cleared their throat all at the same time.

"If you're not gay…prove it" Sting said with an eye brow up and a smug smirk on his face

"How?" Gray asked with a puzzled look on his face. Sting smirked then looked at Lucy, who had a feeling in her gut that she was somehow involved in Sting's dare. And Lucy's guts are always right.

"Kiss Lucy for 30 seconds...It has to be relaxed and sweet and most importantly it has to be on the lips do you understand?" Sting asked.

** THAT'S THE END OF THE THIRD CHAPTER! AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO STING'S DARE?! WILL GRAY ACCEPT OR WILL HE BE TEASED AS A GAY BY HIS FRIENDS? WHY DON'T WE FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**ANYWAYS! IT'S SUMMER VACATION AND BOY AM I LAZY XD I REALLY NEED TO EXERCISE BECAUSE I'M GAINING WEIGHT XD..SO I'M GOING TO START EXERCISING AND I'LL PROBABLY WRITE MORE CHAPTERS! AND FYI MY NUMBER ONE SHIPPING IS GRAY X LUCY SO SORRY IF I'LL INCLUDE SOME GRALU MOMENTS IN MY PRECEEDING CHAPTERS!**

**I'VE SAID ENOUGH SO I'LL JUST DISAPPEAR LIKE A NINJA! *DISAPPEARS WITH A PUFF OF PURPLE SMOKE* AND BY THE WAY…GIVE ME REVIEWS AND OTHER SUGGESTIONS! IF YOU DID…YOU'RE REALLY A GREAT PERSON XD**


	4. Someone who can heal her heart!

**ATLAST! THE FOURTH CHAPTER HAS BEEN POSTED! NOW I'M GOING TO FIND MY HULA SKIRT FOR OUR HULA DANCE CLASS! WHILE DOING THAT PLEASE ENJOY MY NEW CHAPTER!**

**OH AND YEAH! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL…BUT I WISH I DID =W=**

**CHAPTER 4: SOMEONE WHO CAN HEAL HER HEART?!**

Lucy's face paled. She knew that Sting was going to use her in his plan, but for this? Sure she has kissed guys and mostly Natsu on the lips but kissing someone from the popular group without them being together? What will people think? Maybe they'll think they're together or will they think she's a *insert insult or bad word here*? Who cares? She gets to kiss the third most popular guy in the school!

"Alright I accept but does Lucy accept?" Gray asked with an eye brow up. Lucy acted like she was shy and all but in the end she agreed, talk about beating around the bush (=u=). Lucy and Gray locked their eyes and slowly started moving closer until their mouth met. At first a jolt of electricity surged through Lucy's spine but she eventually relaxed in the kiss. Gray was a really good kisser in Lucy's opinion. He also smells good. She noted that Gray sprays himself with the Ichiya's perfume for men, giving him a husky and cool smell. Then thirty second was up but they still continued for another 30 seconds and finally broke up for air. Sting and Gajeel were snickering at them which crept out the both of them.

"What?" Lucy asked in confusion

"Oh nothing…you're two are just so…into each other" Sting answered in a sing song. Soon they all laughed because of 1) Sting sounded like a gay when he's using the sing song voice 2) the 2 kissers were both flushed but never admitted they liked the kiss and 3) Gajeel swallowed a fly and accidentally chocked on it and eventually gulped it down. When morning came the guys went home on board of three different cars, they all went home with a consolation prize from Lucy which was a kiss on the cheek. Sting and Gajeel treated it merely as a friendship kiss but when Lucy was about to kiss Gray's cheeks Gray was pushed by Sting which forced the two to kiss for the second time. They both blushed and stuttered as they said their farewells to each other. When the cars departed Lucy ran to her room and squealed in delight. She just kissed the hottest guy in school! Ofcourse she knows about his stripping habits but who cares?! He's hot and a great kisser! Lucy jumped and down her bed. She opened her laptop and updated her facebook status

_Lucy "Lucky" Heartfilia- is happy _J

_ I just kissed a super hot guy twice on the lips!_

Minutes later lots of people (especially the girls) commented on her status. Some were asking and some were playfully jealous and some were just congratulating her. After an hour her status already reached up to 1,200 (it's because she has 3,000+ active facebook users as friends) likes and it was spamming her notification box.

_Sting "the great" Eucliffe_

_ Some one kissed you?! Just kidding….is he who I think it is? :D_

_Gajeel "the rock star" Redfox_

_ Correction…Bunny girl and ice boxers smooched! They both enjoyed it XD_

_Lucy "Lucky" Heartfilia_

_ Stop it you guys! Gajeel what the hell are talking about smooching?! Maybe I'll tell your crush about you having a thing for her? :)_

_Gajeel "the rock star" Redfox_

_ I swear on a falling star I will never talk about the things that happened yesterday_

_Lucy "Lucky" Heartfilia_

_ Good_

_Natsu "the unbeatable" Dragneel_

_ What happened yesterday?!_

_Gray "the coolest" Fullbuster_

_ None of your concern fish brain!_

_Erza "Titania who kicked Natsu's butt" Scarlet_

_ Tell me who he is and I'll beat him to a pulp if he did something more that kissing_

_Lucy "Lucky" Heartfilia_

_ Why is Natsu's facebook nickname "the unbeatable" when Erza's nick name is Titania who kicked Natsu's butt"? What a weird nickname :P I'd prefer the name: Natsu "The fire freak" Or Natsu "The pink haired idiot" or something like that XD_

The comments were already up to 500 just because they've made it into a chat box inserting random topic each after another. But people are not interested about the previous comments but they were snickering on the last 5 comments which went like this:

_Lisanna "Tigress" Strauss_

_ Come on Lucy…tell us who_

_Natsu "the unbeatable" Dragneel_

_ Yeah Lucy…we're the best of friends right?_

_Erza "Titania who kicked Natsu's butt" Scarlet_

_ Tell us now! Or I will torture Gajeel (**currently offline**) to spill everything_

_Lucy "Lucky" Heartfilia_

_ Gray…you know him right? Tell them who_

_Gray "the coolest" Fullbuster_

_ Lucy…thanks for dragging me to my own death….okay it's me alright! I kissed her because of a dare and because of an accident! There you all happy? Though I liked the kiss too Lucy…glad you liked it *smirk*_

It seems like the students of Magnolia high were one in mind that they all thought of the same thing when they saw the confession.

"I'll not put anymore comments for the whole school to know who kissed Lucy *insert evil smile*" Monday was a painful day for both Lucy and Gray. Girls asked Lucy how it happened or how did Gray's lips taste like and someone even asked if she's still teenager or a "woman" already. Ofcourse she refused to answer most of their questions except the last one which she replied with her version of the demonic "NO". The time they got to their class room was the time it was the noisiest. When Gray greeted Lucy alongside Sting and Gajeel all the girls squealed and the guys smirked. In the end they were so exhausted that they both collapsed on the bench in the waiting area. Some people congratulated them along the corridors and some were glaring at either one of them.

"I hate this…someone asked me awhile ago if I was still a teenager or a "woman" already" Lucy said while dragging her feet. Gray groaned as a response.

"Miss. Lucy…we need to get going!" Loke called out from a glossy black Honda city S. Lucy opened the door and threw her bag into the car and lazily got in the car. When Loke closed the door for her she plopped down on the car seat and drifted off to sleep. When they arrived at the mansion her dad texted her.

_"Lucy dear..Unfortunately we can't stay here in Paris because I have business elsewhere…but if you want to bring some friends with you when you come here…why not? Especially those guys who protected you alright? If you do bring friends let me know in advance so that we can arrange their passports and reserve your tickets for the flight…or would you rather prefer a private jet? Anyways…text me tomorrow before you go to school alright? Love you always" _Lucy was saddened by the news that she won't get to stay in Paris. But her dad did say that she can bring her friends which means she can bring Gray? And maybe Gajeel, Sting and Yukino.

"This will be great! Yukino and Sting will go on a romantic date while Gray and I go shopping. Then I will also bring Cana for Gajeel to hang out with…or maybe I'll bring Levy?" Lucy muttered to herself with a squeal of delight. After dinner she proceeded to her bathroom for her nightly bath. She dipped her foot onto the water to check whether it was hot or cold but she found it rather warm. She dipped herself and happily sang to herself.

**UNCONDITIONALY BY KATY PERRY**

_Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
_I will love you unconditionally_  
_There is no fear now_  
_Let go and just be free_  
_I will love you unconditionally_

_Come just as you are to me_  
_Don't need apologies_  
_Know that you are worthy_  
_I'll take your bad days with your good_  
_Walk through the storm I would_  
_I do it all because I love you, I love you_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
_I will love you unconditionally_  
_There is no fear now_  
_Let go and just be free_  
_I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_  
_Open up your heart and just let it begin_  
_Open up your heart and just let it begin_  
_Open up your heart_

_Acceptance is the key to be_  
_To be truly free_  
_Will you do the same for me?_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
_I will love you unconditionally_  
_and there is no fear now_  
_Let go and just be free_  
_'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_  
_I will love you (unconditionally)_  
_I will love you_  
_I will love you unconditionally_

Lucy threw her head back and let out a deep sigh. She can't do it. She can't hate the two of them. They were her friends so why would she hate them? If her relationship with Natsu was not true love…then maybe she just needs to let go right? Why hold onto a knife when you know that it'll hurt you? Besides, they were always there for her and it's not fair for them if she hates them right? Lucy let a sigh escape her mouth once more. She laughed or more like scoffed then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know what to do anymore" She said as she closed her eyes. Then a mental image of Gray flashed before her mind then she jolted up. She was flushed, but not because the bath was too hot but because another guy besides Natsu just entered her mind! She shook her head then sighed again.

"Maybe I do need to let go…and maybe by some handy works of destiny and fate…maybe I'll find someone even cuter than Natsu" Lucy said while sighing again. She rose up and wrapped herself in her cozy pink towel and started changing. While she was drying her hair she received a text message from an unknown number. When she opened her phone she read it and giggled.

_From: (unknown)_

_Subject: label me as a stalker_

_Message:_

_You really shouldn't post private details such as these on your social accounts…(=3=) you never know maybe some stalker gets your address and phone number then bugs you for who knows how long._

_ ~G.F.~ _

_P.S. wait did my initials just look like an acronym of the word girlfriend? O.o_

_P.P.S. name's Gray Fullbuster ;D_

Lucy giggled and replied. Until the time she was scolded by Capricorn for staying up so late during school days, the two texted each other. They talked about each others' "favorites". Lucy found out that Gray loved the color navy blue, he likes cold desserts, he has a brother named Lyon and a sister named Ultear, he was the youngest, he plays guitar but never told anyone beside her and Gajeel, he started playing basketball during elementary days, he has taken a liking to his sword shaped necklace and other things that resembles a chain, he also developed a habit of striping his shirt (**he only strips his shirt in this story**) because their family came from a very hot place and they would always remove their shirt before they sleep, or sometimes even when they're in their house, he has a Harley Davidson and Ferrari motorcycle. But Gray also learned that Lucy's obsessed with the color pink, she's into strawberry flavored anything, she's an only child and her mom died when she was 10 and her dad's a business tycoon, she sings and plays the piano and guitar, she studied ballet and gymnastics ever since she was 3 years old, she likes things with hearts and the girl is obsessed with clothes that was designed by 'heart crux', she's smart and she has an alter-ego which is a bad girl version of her, but it will only appear when she's really pissed off or when she's in danger, and she's also a good marksman and she owns tons of sports car that she couldn't even count how many. But both of them only had one thing in mind

"_I think I'm falling inlove with him/her"_

**_FALLING FOR YOU BY: COLBIE CAILLAT_**

I don't know but

I think I maybe, falling for you

Dropping so quickly

Maybe I should

Keep this to myself

Wait until I know you better

I am trying not to tell you

But I want to

Scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding

What I'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking but you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm falling for you

I've been waiting all my life

And now I've found you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

As I'm standing here

And you hold my hands

Pull me towards you

And we start to dance

All around us

I see nobody

Hearing silence

It's just you and me

I am trying not to tell you

But I want to

Scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding

What I'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking but you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm falling for you

I've been waiting all my life

And now I've found you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

Oh I just can't take it

My heart is racing

The emotions keep spilling out

I am trying not to tell you

But I want to

Scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding

What I'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking but you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm falling for you

I've been waiting all my life

And now I've found you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you

**(JUST A QUICK COMMERCIAL GUYS! AND DON'T YOU DARE SKIP THIS! OR I'LL CALL ERZA :D**

**ANYWAY…I WAS THINKING IF THIS STORY IS GOOD…WHAT IF LUCY WAS ATTENDING FIORE HIGH, WHICH IS A SCHOOL EXCLUSIVE FOR THE RICH, AND WAS THE MOST POPULAR GIRL AROUND. BUT SHE WASN'T RICH, INFACT IT WAS THE EXACT OPPOSITE! SHE'S LIVING ON HER OWN IN A SMALL HOUSE NEXT TO A MANSION AND IS JUST STUDYING AT THAT PRESTIGIOUS SCHOOL BECAUSE OF A SCHOLARSHIP. WHEN THE MOST POPULAR AND RICHESS GUY IN THE SCHOOL FOUND OUT ABOUT HER SECRET HE MADE A DEAL WITH HER…HE WAS GOING TO KEEP HER SECRET AND PAY HER TUITION BUT IN RETURN SHE'S….GOING TO BE HER PERSONAL MAID! AND WILL FOLLOW HIS EVERY DEMAND…WILL THE EVER SO PROUD AND DIGNIFIED LUCY AGREE TO THIS?! AND WHAT SECRET IS SHE HIDING? I KINDA GOT THIS FROM A RANDOM MANGA I USED TO READ BUT APPARENTLY I FORGOT THE TITLE OF THAT FREAKINGLY AWESOME MANGA! CURSE YOU SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS XC**

**I THINK I'LL NAME THIS STORY AS 'A DEAL WITH THE CHARMING DEVIL' BUT I'M GONNA BE NEEDING SOME HELP FROM YOU…WHO DO YOUTHINK SHOULD BE LUCY'S 'CHARMING DEVIL?' EXCEPT FOR NATSU…SINCE THEY'RE THE CANNON PAIRING AND THE PAIRING'S FANFICTIONS SOMEWHAT EXPLODED IN THE SITE NO OFFENSE TO THE NALU PAIRING SUPPORTERS WHO ARE READING THIS…BUT I KNOW YOU ALSO HAVE SOMEONE WHO YOU WANT LUCY TO PAIR UP WITH BESIDES NATSU RIGHT?…I WANT THIS STORY TO BE DIFFERENT AND SINCE ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE I KNOW WHO ARE ARROGANT AND SELF CENTERED BASTARDS IN THE ANIME…LET'S CHOOSE ONE FROM THEM! YOU'LL KNOW THEIR NAMES ONCE YOU GO TO MY PROFILE I PROMISE**

**SO VOTE NOW BY GOING TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK THE SURVEY ABOVE MY INFO AND CLICK THE GUY OF YOUR CHOICE XD THE HIGHEST VOTE BY THE END OF THE NEXT WEEK AND WHO WILL BE THE ULTIMATE CHARMING DEVIL FOR THE ULTIMATE SECRETIVE LUCY!)**

** NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

~THE NEXT DAY~

Lucy and Gray met up along the corridors. Since their friends were still not there they started talking about last night's conversations and how it eventually ended up like a conversation about their past relationships and stuffs. Lucy was wearing her cheerleader costume which was the basic design of every cheerleader's costume but was made up of flexible blue cloth with gold linings and had a pair of black leggings underneath (the one she was wearing during the Ms. Fairy Tail pageant's talent portion). The uniform had the group's insignia which was the insignia of Fairy Tail. Every member of the sports groups had the school's insignia which was the fairy tail insignia to let the teachers know who to excuse during competitions and that they're part of the sports section, while the insignia of blue Pegasus means the theatrical section and the Lamia Scale insignia shows that they're a part of the academics section.

**_I'D LIE BY: TAYLOR SWIFT (GRAY'S VERSION)_**

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_She tells me about her night_

_And I count the colors in her eyes_

_She'll never fall inlove she swears_

_As she runs her fingers through her hair_

_It happens 'coz I hope she's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed her mind_

_She tells a joke I fake a smile_

_But I know all her favorite song_

_And I can tell you her favorite color's pink_

_She loves to argue_

_Born on the 17th_

_Her mother's beautiful_

_She has her father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love her_

_I'd lie_

_She looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't the lights go on_

_Doesn't she knows_

_ That I had her memorized for so long_

_She sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see her cry_

_And I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_And I can tell you her favorite color's pink_

_She love to argue_

_Born on the 17th_

_Her mother's beautiful_

_She has her father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love her_

_I'd lie_

_She stands there and walks away_

_My God if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_She'd never tell you_

_But she can play guitar_

_And I think he can see through_

_Everything but my heart_

_First I thought when I wake up_

_Is my God she's beautiful_

_So I put on my perfume_

_And pray a miracle_

_Yes, I can tell you her favorite color's pink_

_She love to argue_

_Oh and it kills me_

_Her mother's beautiful_

_She has her father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love her (2x)_

_I'd lie_

Sting arrived with Yukino who was quietly observing Lucy. They were soon followed by Gajeel who was munching a piece of pocky stick.

"Hey! Guys…you've met my girl, Yukino…Yukino, this is Lucy…you see… she and Gray has a thing so nothing is between us alright? So don't be mad at me" Sting said with his puppy dog eyes.

"He's right…you see these two has the hots for each other but doesn't want to admit it." Gajeel said while nudging Gray on the arm much to Gray's dismay. Lucy blushed at Gajeel's statement and looked over Gray who was acting cool.

"I see…I hope you take care of Sting for me…I can't bear girls throwing themselves over this idiot…nice meeting you by the way Lucy." Yukino said while bowing politely. Lucy bowed her head slightly then nodded at Yukino's request.

"I'll make sure that he'll behave…you have my word" Lucy said while flashing Sting her mischievous smile and winking at Yukino who seems too preoccupied with her phone. She excused herself from the group and ran to the science club room for an emergency meeting.

"So have you heard that this year's school dance is a red carpet themed one? I heard the council already prepared the needed materials and venue…and they're planning of having it next, next, next week…before summer vacation I think?" Sting informed while handing Gray a piece of paper. Gray arched an eyebrow up and gave the paper to Lucy who was busily checking all the gadgets she stored in her bag, heck it was full of gadgets and there was hardly any school related stuff since she finishes her homework in school. Gajeel grunted a response to the fresh information he received.

"So we're going to dress like stars who are nominated for Oscars? I bet some girls will take this opportunity to seduce guys with their _super revealing-almost-everything_ dresses…and I have a feeling in my gut that someone's going to spike the punch" Lucy said while sighing. Gray, Sting and Gajeel looked at her with a confused looked on their faces.

"When I were in middle school, during our school dances…someone always spiked the drinks…you remember that right Gray? Back in the days you're always with Juvia..And if I remembered correctly Sting, Rogue and Gajeel are either napping or completely dozing off in a corner…so you never really get to know what was happening…Someone even tried kissing me but I kicked him at his sensitive part and gosh it felt good!" Lucy explained. Gray's eyebrows' rose up and his eyes widen.

"You know I attended the same middle school as you?" Gray asked letting his folded hands fall to his sides.

"I've noticed you since elementary school, you idiot! On the first day of our first grade… you spilled a bottle of ice cold water on my head…and then we became acquaintances because of Natsu but never really got close…but It's strange that you've always been my classmate since elementary" Lucy answered while gritting her teeth.

"Well it's not my fault you were crouching there when someone shoved me. And to top it all off, Natsu was the one that shoved me...and it so happens that we're the best athletes in the school so they placed us all in one class" Gray defended with a huff. The group burst out laughing unbeknownst that a certain pink haired idiot is lurking in the shadows and watching them while gritting his teeth with jealousy. He has to take Lucy away from those guys and he needs to do it fast. Besides, no one robs Natsu of his favorite girl and gets away with it. But in order to snatch her back, he needs a lot of help…from his loyal confidants and friends.

**THAT IS THE END! OF THIS CHAPTER! AND I MUST SAY…I'M PROUD OF THIS CRAPPY CHAPTER OF MINE XD**

**I KNOW I'M LATE IN POSTING THESE THINGS BUT COME ON…GIVE ME A BREAK =u= I'M ALREADY TIRED FROM SITTING AROUND ALL DAY XD! **

**AND I THINK I'VE SAID ENOUGH! I'M GONNA SPRAWL ON MY BED AND STARE AT MY CIELING AS IF IT'S INTERESTING TO GET IDEAS FOR THE PRECEEDING CHAPTERS!**


	5. running in the rain

**ELOW! I'M SAD TO SAY THAT I'M GOING TO**

**…**

**..**

**…**

**…**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**….**

**…..**

**…**

**…..**

**….**

**…**

**…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** CLAIM THAT FAIRY TAIL ISN'T MINE BECAUSE IT ISN'T REALLY MINE! XD IT'S MASHIMA-SENSIE'S MANGA!**

**ANYWAY…YOU ARE CURRENTLY TUNED IN MY STORY...NOT THAT I'M ACTUALLY READING IT TO YOU...BUT…YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

**CHAPTER 5: RUNNING IN THE RAIN ISN'T WHAT I IMAGINED IT TO BE!**

They don't know why…but it started to rain in the middle of summer for many unknown reasons…so the students concluded that it's because of global warming and started blaming themselves for contributing to such a disastrous phenomenon. The sky was gloomy and so are the student…aren't they amusing? The well known blond haired girl came to school in her not so normal pink painted Jaguar type S. The students can hear its roar meters away. People often asked her the same question over and over again, which is:

"How many sports cars do you have?" And she simply answers them with a simple

"I don't really know" or "Lots and lots" or "Many" or "I lost count" things like that, which is not normal to other people, but to her…it was pretty much normal. She closed her umbrella and placed in the umbrella rack. When she saw a navy blue umbrella just beside hers, which was colored pink, she immediately shrugged and entered their classroom. By the time she entered lightning and thunder struck…people, mostly girls, screamed in horror. Lucy rolled her eyes then proceeded to her seat when her three newly found stooges came.

"Hey! The three stooges are here" Lucy said with a smirk. Gajeel grunted in reply while the other two started yelling things at her like for example:

"HEY I'M NOT A STOOGE!" or "WHERE ON EARTH CAN YOU FIND A HOT STOOGE LIKE ME?" but Lucy just snickered at them the whole time.

"Now that you three are here I would like to ask you something" Lucy put on her 'shy girl who can't be turned down' face and looked at the floor while blushing.

"Would the three of you come to" the boys were anticipating her sentence. Two of them, who were actually Gray and Gajeel, wanted her to finish her sentence with the words 'a date with me?' and the other one which was Sting took an educated guess that she'll finish it with the words 'to a party' but none of the three idiots ever anticipated that she would finish her sentence with the least thing they ever guessed.

"Paris with me during the summer break…my dad wants me to bring friends so I'm asking you guys" Lucy finished while 'shyly' looking at them…better take note of the sarcasm inserted here.

"But…we don't have the money to buy plane tickets…heck we don't even have passports" Gajeel answered her with disbelief evident in his tone.

"My dad told me that he'll arrange a private jet for us and that we'll take care of your passports and other expenses that we will need for the trip…he also…kind of… bought a mansion for me there…so I thought you guys would like to check it out you know?" Lucy contradicted. The boys' jaws dropped 6 feet under then closed it immediately.

"How about the rides we're going to use? We can't take a cab or anything that will require us to speak a foreign language that we didn't even know existed" Sting asked.

"Well…my dad took some of my sports car to Paris…and some of my ordinary cars like the latest Mazda 9 or something…and if worst comes to worst…I know how to speak French…so what do you say?" Lucy asked wriggling her eye brows. The guys pondered for a minute. Doing ridiculous poses on ridiculous backgrounds with ridiculous outfits on, when Gray suddenly spoke up.

"But what about our shopping expenses and not to mention Sting's girlfriend? You know she'll suspect that something is going on if you're the only girl that's with us the whole trip" Gray asked. Lucy looked at him with a scary smile plastered.

"Sting can bring her…and who told you we're the only ones travelling? I also invited Cana…and my childhood sweetheart Laxus…" Lucy said, still plastering her scary smile which made the guys sweat with buckets.

"What d-do you m-mean childhood sweetheart? I-I thought your childhood sweetheart is Natsu?" Gray asked with a gulp and the three of them trembled when they saw her flash her cocky smirk.

"Natsu was nothing compared to Laxus…Natsu and I were only called sweet hearts when we were in middle school…but Laxus…let's just say we used to be the power couple when we were elementary…didn't you hear about some rumor that Laxus and Lucy were dating or something similar to that?" Lucy asked Gray while tilting her head to the side.

"N-no…I never really care about rumors" Gray answered. The class was quietly chatting to each other when the doors suddenly opened revealing a seemingly bored pink headed jerk, as Lucy labeled him, a white headed girl, the scarlet headed empress and her blue haired book worm of a friend. They glanced towards Lucy's direction and nodded as a sign of greeting Lucy also nodded. She figured she'll let go of Natsu sooner or later…but wouldn't it be better if she let go of him right there and then? She would need to confess to him in order to move on…but how? I mean she has fallen inlove with someone already…and she wouldn't stop saying this but…he's really hot! And she noted he was a gentleman…a perfect boyfriend for the perfect Lucy. Her friends will see her with another guy, and not to mention he's Natsu's long time rival. That would be perfect for revenge!

"Hey…are you even listening?" Gray asked a dazed Lucy. She snapped back to reality and looked at him with droopy eyes.

"I was asking about our plan to go to Paris…you know…like when?" Gray asked.

"We'll leave after school when they announce the official starting of vacation…we'll go home and my limo will pick everyone up and then we'll proceed to the airport…there'll be about 10 hours or something as flight time…then after we get there..We'll sleep and go enjoy ourselves" Lucy answered. Gajeel, Gray and Sting all grinned…this is going to be fun!

"By the way…get your birth certificates, legal I.D., parent/s' consent since we're technically still teenagers, 2x2 I.D. picture ready by Friday and my butler will take care of everything for us…" Lucy said texting them all the details.

"So Lucy…we were thinking…since we're boys and all…why don't we walk you home? So you don't have to bring any sports cars" Sting said while looking at the floor with a bashful look in his eyes.

"Sure thing…I'll just let Capricorn drive my car to the maintenance shop" Lucy said texting Capricorn.

"Oh! And we'll take turn...incase me or Gajeel are not available…Gray will walk you home…and since I have a date with Yukino…and Gajeel will be picked up by his dad…it's Gray's turn to walk you home!" Sting cheerfully announced. Gray's aura became dark and he started dragging Sting and Gajeel outside.

"Tell me what are you two doing?" Gray asked synchronizing his tapping with the falling raindrops.

"We're helping you make your move…come on Gray…Lucy's perfect…she's way better than that Jenny chic…I mean...she's rich, smart, kind…she's every guy's dream…now's your chance to even surpass Dragneel" Sting whispered to Gray and Gajeel just nodded to everything he was saying.

"I can make a move on my own…I'm Gray Fullbuster for goodness' sake…" Gray said with a scowl on his face which eventually turned into a smile.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

"Hey Luce…wanna walk home with us?" Natsu asked. Lisanna and the group appeared with their puppy dog eyes. Lucy was about to say something when Gray popped up beside her.

"Hey Lucy are you ready to go home?" He asked while carrying her bag.

"Oh yeah…sorry Natsu…but Gray offered to walk me home first…so I'm going with him…I wouldn't want to trouble you and the others" Lucy said with an apologetic look.

"Okay…we understand" Natsu said while walking away with a gloomy aura. Lucy snatched her bag from Gray, who grabbed it immediately. Soon the two were playing tug of war over Lucy's bag. In the end Lucy smacked Gray's head and successfully retrieved her bag. When they got to the umbrella rack their umbrellas were missing. Some fans must have gotten hold of it and ran away with it. The two sighed and looked outside and found out that the rain wasn't stopping anytime. The two reached a decision to run. Lucy and Gray ran pass people, splashing puddles and getting wet. At first it was fun, but the more time they spent running the more tired they become. At long last, Lucy's legs gave up on her and she tripped on some random rock that popped out of nowhere. Expecting a collision with the cold wet concrete she braced herself and shut her eyes tight. She waited for about 2 minutes give or take some seconds…but then she felt strangely warm all of a sudden. When she opened her eyes Gray was holding her by the waist and was looking ever so heavenly with his half naked body, dripping wet raven hair and concerned dark eyes. Lucy did what every fan girl would do…and that was…to have a massive nosebleed infront of him…but immediately reversed to her old self.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked offering her a wet hanky. Lucy wiped the blood from her nose and nodded.

"I guess my legs just gave up on me" She answered with a nervous smile

"Damn you treacherous legs" she muttered and so she cursed many colorful words! By colorful, I mean curses _and_ cusses Gray chuckled at her reaction.

"What are you laughing at?!" Lucy asked with irritation evident in her face.

"Nothing…come on…we'll get sick if we don't hurry up" Gray said. Lucy stood up but fell on her butt. Yup, her ankle is twisted.

"Hey…are you alright?" Gray said crouching to her side.

"Ofcourse I'm alright! Except we're forgetting that…I twisted my freaking ankle!" Lucy yelled with sarcasm Gray rolled his eyes and offered her a piggy back on the way home but she violently declined much to his dismay. She tried to walk but ended stumbling and limping much to her dismay. In the end she rode on his back and started heading home.

"You really need to start working out Lucy…you're heavier than I thought" Gray said in a teasing tone.

"What does that mean?! I wouldn't be this heavy if my bust isn't this big" Lucy said while smacking Gray's head.

"You know…this wouldn't happen if I brought my ride" Lucy said playing with Gray's hair. She wouldn't admit it, but maybe walking home with Gray once in a while might not be a bad thing at all, disregarding the rain and their awkward position. Speaking of rain…they never noticed but the rain stopped a long time ago even before they started walking again.

"I think I can walk now thanks" Lucy said hoping down. She started skipping and jumping over puddles, just like a little girl would do but ended up limping and hoping on one foot because of her twisted ankle.

"Hate to break it to you goldilocks but we're here" Gray said while ringing the door bell.

~THE NEXT DAY~

After Lucy and Gray's well deserved fun yesterday, the day turned out to be _exactly_ the same as yesterday. It was raining really, _really_ hard and like yesterday…Lucy's umbrella was stolen yet Gray's was still there…what dumb luck she has. So much for the Lucky Lucy.

"Hey! Lucy…since when did you stop bringing an umbrella when it's raining?" Sting asked.

"It's not that I didn't bring it…it's just that some random guy or a random guy is playing a trick with me and hid my umbrella…I swear…I'm going to bring an umbrella with an alarm if this continues" Lucy answered.

"How about we all walk home? I'm sure Yukino wouldn't mind since she texted me that her sister's going to pick her up and that if Minerva sees me she's going to send daggers at me…Literally!" Sting yelled. Lucy giggled and soon all of them were laughing.

"Guys…we need to get going" Gajeel said opening his grey colored umbrella, Sting opened his white umbrella and Gray opened his navy blue umbrella.

"Now to decide whose umbrella Lucy will share with…let's do rock, paper, scissors game" Sting enthusiastically cheered. In the end…Gajeel lost even though the game was best of 3 between him and Gray.

"Hey…let's go" Lucy said tugging Gajeel's arm. And they were off! Since it was a very _long_ walk towards Lucy's house so they decided to play a game called truth or else…where the person who was going to answer will choose between truth or else…if you chose truth...you'll answer the question truthfully...and if you chose or else…let's just say…good luck and may your soul rest in peace. It's just like truth or dare….but a lot more threatening. The gang was now walking towards a thick forest thanks to Sting's _amazing_ navigating skills. Noticed the sarcasm?

"I'll ask first…Gajeel…truth or else?" Sting asked while swatting some random branch.

"I'll go with truth" Gajeel said with a scoff.

"So is it true that you once cried for not having a cat?" Sting asked with a smirk. Gajeel instantly went tomato…not potato…but tomato.

"Yes" he answered with such honesty that Lucy couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and bursted.

"My turn…Truth or else?" Gajeel turned towards Lucy with a wide terrifying smirk.

"Since you ninnies seem to be afraid…I'll choose the else" Lucy said with an equally terrifying smirk.

"Alright…get us out of this forest under an hour…without an umbrella" Gajeel said. Lucy agreed and led them to a trail which was 1 meter away from them.

"My turn…Gray…truth or else?" Lucy asked.

"I'll try your punishment" Gray answered with a shrug, there was a gasp….coming from the author who is currently watching/ typing/ reading from the clouds above.

"Alright…since tomorrow is Friday I command you to punch Erza square on the face…it has to be strong enough to make her stumble back." Lucy snickered.

"Bro…I'll pray for your soul" Sting said while sweat dropping at Lucy's 'else'

"If I die…please tell my mom I died happy" Gray said holding Sting's collar while crying comically.

"Don't worry…I'll bring foods on your funeral" Gajeel said while patting Gray's shoulder.

"Alright…Sting…before I meet my doom and the demon responsible for it…truth or else?" Gray asked while sniffing.

"I'll choose truth" Sting said.

"Have you considered not dying Lector maroon?" Gray asked.

"You painted your cat maroon?! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! Ofcourse after Natsu's idea of dying his cat blue and thinking he can fly…but still it's the stupidest thing!" Lucy said while laughing so hard she almost slipped but Gajeel caught her by the waist nonetheless…another point for Lucy! How many guys did save her? Not to mention they're all hot XD

"I didn't" Sting answered with a bashful look. Soon enough Lucy ran towards the opening but stopped causing the boys to bump into each other.

"Hey…why did you stop bunny girl?" Gajeel asked while scratching his forehead that bumped into Lucy's head. When she stepped aside the boys knew why she stopped. Her damn…or was it dumb? Ex is kissing Lisanna like there's no tomorrow. When they pulled apart it took only 30 seconds before they continued kissing and eating each other's faces.

"How about we surprise them by walking pass by them?" Sting asked Lucy who was on the verge of crying.

"That would be a good idea…" Gajeel said while carrying Lucy like a huge potato sac. She yelped at the sudden gesture but realized that she was wearing her cheerleader uniform…meaning her skirt was super short at the moment.

"Gajeel put me down!" Lucy said squirming out of Gajeel's hands and so she was set on the floor, but was immediately greeted by her friends' mischievous smiles.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucy asked nervously. Sting brought out an unfashionable grey sweater.

"Put this on since you lack decent clothing right now" Sting said. Lucy looked down at her cheerleader costume which looked fine…so what was their true intention when they brought out that ugly looking jacket…no offense to sweater lovers!

"I am not putting that ugly sweater on" Lucy said. Then she started running and the boys started to run in pursue of the blond who was giggling? Why on earth was she giggling when she's clearly soaking wet running past her watching ex and running away from 3 hot men who were holding up the ugly grey cloth…well in her own opinion ofcourse.

"Lucy?" Natsu called out when he got a glimpse of gold hair strands.

"Oh hey Natsu! Can you help us catch Lucy? She's refusing to wear this since she dubbed it as _ugly and unfashionable_" Sting said panting. Later on Laxus arrived while carrying Lucy…_again…_just like a sack of potatoes

"Put me down Laxus! My shorts are showing off!" Lucy said while trying hard to cover her butt.

"I caught her climbing up a fence…what's going on here?"Laxus asked while putting Lucy down who was dusting off invisible dusts from her skirt. She stuck her tongue at her friends and proceeded to hide behind Laxus.

"Well…she was soaking wet so we offered her a sweater which she said was ugly and proceeded to run off" Gray explained. Laxus looked back at Lucy who was on the verge of tears seeing her ex here so he turned his head towards the rest then crouched down in order for Lucy to hop on.

"I'll be taking her home since I'm heading there and I brought my car with me…and I know your houses are right around this neighborhood so I suggest you all start walking home." Laxus said while walking away from the group and Lucy sticking her tongue out again.

"Tomorrow…I hope I get sick tomorrow." Gray said while comically crying.

~WITH LUCY~

"Hey cheer up kiddo…you know that I'll punch Dragneel's face any time for you right?" Laxus said while smoothly maneuvering his yellow Honda city S.

"Well…I won't feel better if I'm not the one who'll punch him" Lucy said untangling her pink earphones.

"Suit yourself…go and drown yourself in music because it'll be a long ride to your house since it's really traffic right now" Laxus said while stopping behind a black truck.

**DON'T YOU JUST HATE THOSE PEOPLE BY: JENNETTE MCURDY**

Look at the pretty girl

Rocking that summer dress

Look at the boy with a working tan

Stealing another kiss

Look at the way they're laughing

All happy and inlove

So wrapped up in each other

They can't see the rest of us

Don't you just hate those people?

Don't they make you wanna scream?

Look at them baby talking

Oh! Ain't that sweet?

It can really cut right through ya

The way they carry on

Don't you just hate those people when you're alone?

When your heart is broken

You feel like the only one

There's a million lovers holding hands

Where do they all come from?

Every café table

Every movie, every park

They want the whole wide world to know

How inlove they are!

Don't you just hate those people?

Don't they make you wanna scream?

Look at them baby talking

Oh! Ain't that sweet?

It can really cut right through ya

The way they carry on

Don't you just hate those people when you're alone?

Someday I'll fall back inlove

And I'll be one of them

The "miss you"s and "love too"s

But until then

Don't you just hate those people?

Don't they make you wanna scream?

Look at them baby talking

Oh! Ain't that sweet?

It can really cut right through ya

The way they carry on

Don't you just hate those people?

I mean really, _really_ hate those people?

Don't you hate those people when you're alone?

Lucy continued drowning in her own world where music heals her heart more than anyone would've imagined. Tonight…maybe just for tonight...she'll be able to escape the painful reality that was given to her by destiny.

**AND THAT A WRAP! GOOD WORK EVERYBODY! SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! I WAS WATCHING SKET DANCE WHILE DOING THIS CHAPTER SO AS EXPECTED I WAS LAUGHING MY ASS OFF WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER…WHICH IS PROVEN TO BE HARD CONSIDERING THE ENERGY I SPENT LAUGHING AND CLUTCHING MY STOMACH AND NOW I'M TIRED XD**

**WELL I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY SO I'M GOING NOW~**


	6. An unexpected confession

**HEY! THIS IS THE LATEST CHAPTER WHICH I HAVE PREPARED!**

**ENJOY~**

**OH! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**CHAPTER 6: THE UNEXPECTED CONFESSION**

So the day went on like yesterday….it was still raining…curse you global warming! Gray walked in trembling while looking for Erza.

"Oh Gray~ I've brought Erza with me" Lucy said with a smile that can easily put a devil to shame.

"Ummm…Erza…what I'm about to do is just unspeakable and totally horrifying so please forgive me" Gray said then he proceeded to punch Erza in the face so strong that it made her stagger.

"Why you little brat come back here and face the consequences" Erza yelled while chasing Gray.

"No running in the hallways!" Lucy yelled then the chase began. Soon enough Gray was caught by Erza and was beaten senseless. The day continued peacefully…well until dismissal came.

Lucy and Gray ran through the rain yet again since their umbrellas were taken by some random admirer so they were forced to run through the rain. Luckily the bus was available and they were taken to Lucy's house soaking wet.

~INSIDE THE HUGE MANSION~

"Welcome home Ms. Heartfilia and Master Fullbuster" Capricorn greeted.

"Tell Virgo to send some of our clothes up to my room…Gray needs to change before he goes home" Lucy said wrapping herself with the towel Loke just handed her.

"That won't be necessary…Master Gray's mother called in and due to their business travels with her other two children this morning I was told to take care of him for the rest of the weekend. And since his family manages the Heartfilia hospital, your father has ordered us to give him our full attention" Capricorn said while holding and taking their bags.

"Is that so? Are you okay with this Gray?" Lucy said while handing Capricorn her towel.

"I'm fine…I'm usually dropped off at Sting's…because my mom really needs to travel around the world to meet up with her co-surgeons" Gray said with a shrug. When they arrived at Lucy's room he was really speechless. They were never allowed to go to other rooms except the study, living room, music room, game room, kitchen, movie room, guests' rooms and bathroom. This was his first time to go into her room. The walls were painted pink as he would have guessed but posters of anime, rock bands, quotes, and some of girly posters were glued on them. Her bed was a king sized bed with four tall bed posts that hold the sleeping curtains in place. Her bed sheets and pillows were a combination of pink and black showing her alter ego-ness. What caught Gray's eyes was the picture by her nightstand. It was a picture of her, Natsu, Lisanna, Levy, Mira, Erza, Cana, Elfman, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen when they were in their 3rd year of middle school…Lucy was wearing a fake smile as far as Gray could tell and to top it off, she was injured.

"That was taken after recognition ceremony when were juniors in our middle school…three weeks after that shameless pink haired bastard broke my heart just to be with his precious childhood friend Lisanna…I remembered it was May 22 (**My day of birth!**)…for a second there I thought he would remember that I was his childhood friend who comforted him for the past 7 years while that girl was gone but he really did forget…apparently his life revolved around Lisanna…" Lucy said setting down a tray of hot chocolate on the table while pulling a box of pocky from her own mini fridge.

"Why did you two break up?" Gray asked.

"Lisanna came back after disappearing for 7 years then started flirting with Natsu who was my boyfriend then…one day we went to the field for P.E. and Lisanna said she was feeling sick and so Natsu volunteered to take her to the clinic…I, on the other hand, was practicing my gymnastic moves on the vaults when my hand slipped and then I broke my arm so Erza volunteered to take me to the clinic…when we opened the door, Natsu and Lisanna was kissing like there's no tomorrow on one of the clinic beds and to make the story short we broke up and Natsu took the beating of his life…courtesy of Ms. Scarlet and Laxus" Lucy said with a grin

"Wow…he must have been an idiot then" Gray said.

"Yup…he's a total idiot with no sense of pride or whatsoever…he thought we're still the best of friends even after he broke my heart…he's a total idiot" Lucy said while nodding in agreement

"I mean…who would ever let a perfect girl like you go? Unless he's an idiot" Gray asked while sitting across Lucy.

"Yup…he's a total idiot for letting me…wait…what? Did you just say I'm perfect and that Natsu made the greatest mistake of his life?" Lucy asked while blushing

"Well…I did mention that you're perfect but I don't remember saying he made the greatest mistake of his life…but that would be much better" Gray said with a sweet smile.

"Oh…you're so sweet…I wonder why you're still single…come on I mean…you're hot…you play basketball…you're popular, rich, kind and such a gentleman…" Lucy said stirring her hot coco and sighing dreamily.

"Well…I guess I haven't found my true love yet" Gray said with a shrug and proceeded to drink his hot coco.

" Hey Gray…do you think the reason why Natsu cheated on me is because I'm boring?" Lucy asked with a blank expression.

"No! look…you're the most fun girl I ever met…you're smart, rich, live her life to fullest…you have tons of bad a*s cars…and you can kick butt…or even balls…so you're not boring…the reason he broke up with you is because he's a jerk…it's also a good thing because you deserve better" Gray said munching on a pocky stick. From a second there Gray sounded like a girl…ewwww XD

"Well…if we didn't break up…I wouldn't have become close with you awesome guys" Lucy said. She stood up followed by Gray when she accidentally tripped over her carpet causing her to fall on top of Gray who held her by the waist securing her during their fall. Then they landed in a super awkward position. But it didn't stop the two to stare into each other's eyes and getting lost in their own worlds…well Lucy did…but Gray didn't mind anyway. Lucy was enjoying it too much that she didn't even mind someone taking picture of them…wait…someone was…TAKING A PICTURE OF THEM?! Lucy stood up and dusted invisible dust from her night pajamas and searched for the one responsible for that blinding flash. And she found her…more likely…she found _them_...they were too obvious. Their bright colored hair stick out too much making the bush look like a rainbow puked all over it…blonde, whitish blue, black, golden blond, green (actually that's not bad at all), brown, pink, white, more white, more black, another white, blue, another blue and red? When did Jellal and Erza join such "adventures" as Laxus would label them. And what the hell is Sting and Gajeel doing with them?

"Hey…for a second there I thought you forgot about me" Gray said with a grin.

"Well…I did forget about you" Lucy said with a grin. Gray made a gesture that he was hurt but chuckled nonetheless.

"Hey…how do you deal with stalkers who are taking a picture of you in your most private moments?" Lucy asked Gray while closing the gap between their bodies and placing her arms on top of Gray's broad shoulders. Gray saw through her plan and played along. He then encircled his arms around her waist and smirked.

"Well…it's easy…I simply let them take my picture…even if they have to see me doing something _naughty_ with someone" Gray said with a smirk. When they peered over the bush they saw blood splattering from their friends' scarlet red faces. The two tried not to burst into laughter and roll on the floor laughing so they just snorted. Gray cleared his throat and continued where they left.

"How about we…do something _naughty_ on your bed? It's big enough to hold an all nighter of _naughty_ things" Gray said in a seductive purr and Lucy saw what he was getting at so she played along.

"That would be a great idea! But you better be gentle…it's my first time after all" Lucy said. She peered over her friends and she saw most of them almost bleeding to death because of extreme nose bleeding especially the boys. Even the emotionless Freed and the rude Gajeel was bleeding to death.

"Now...why don't we close the windows and curtains and continue this talk on your big soft bed? Let's have fun" Gray said while pulling Lucy's window close and maroon colored curtains close. When they finally did…they immediately bursted into fits of laughter…Gray was even rolling on the floor.

"That…t-t-that was...hilarious!" Lucy laughed while wiping the tear of joy threatening to escape her eyes.

"You should have seen their faces!" Gray said while clutching his aching stomach. The two cleared their throats…but immediately chuckled which evolved into a fit of laughter.

"But Lucy…I have something to confess to you" Gray said with seriousness evident in his tone.

"What is it?" Lucy asked while plastering a smile.

"I think I'm inlove with you" Gray said with a goofy unsure smile.

"With that said…Lucy Heartfilia…can you go out with me?" Gray said. (**Direct much?**)

**HOW DO YOU LIKE HANGING BY A CLIFF? I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO…BUT YOU HAVE TO ANYWAY XD**

**IF YOU DON'T HANG ON YOU'LL FALL *INSERT EVIL LAUGH* :D**

**ANYWAY…THIS HAD BEEN MY MOST NOT-EMO CHAPTER SO FAR SO TELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE SHORT BUT COME ON!**

**I'M SURE LOTS OF GRALU FANS ARE WAITING FOR THE OTHER CHAPTERS SO STAY TUNED…DON'T WORRY NALU FANS YOU WILL SURELY GET WHAT YOU WANT…CAN'T YOU SEE NATSU'S PLAYING THE OLD "SPY LUCY BECAUSE I'M JEALOUS OF THE GUY SHE'S WITH" GAME?! WELL THAT'S THE FIRST STEP! WELL I'M SORRY IF NATSU'S A JERK…BUT THE KISS LUCY MENTIONED WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS TO COME! SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SI SO SHORT…I WAS WATCHING SKET DANCE YET AGAIN AND I WAS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS SINCE MY HEAD IS FLOATING AROUND SKET DANCE RIGHT AT THIS VERY MOMENT**

**WITH THAT DONE…I'M OUT OF HERE!**


	7. Day at the Beach I

**SO FAR SO GOOD! THIS IS THE 7****TH**** CHAPTER! HOW MANY CHAPTERS WOULD ALL OF YOU WANT BY THE WAY? JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE ALL SATISFIED WITH MY STORY**

**SO TO START THE STORY I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**CHAPTER 7: A DAY AT THE BEACH**

Gray and Lucy's Saturday was started off with the ring of the doorbell. Lucy glanced at her clock and it reads 4:30 AM. Who the heck visits her so early in the morning you ask? Well to answer your question…it's Lucy's friends. It seems last night's adventure was not enough for them so they decided to invite the two teens to the beach and Lucy offered to use her beach house for their overnight accommodation. Lucy agreed just because she wants to swim in the beach and not on her pool. She knocked in Gray's door finding him already awake and all ready to go.

"Hey…if you don't start getting ready…we're going to miss a whole day of fun" Gray said while looking at Lucy, who was sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Well…I'm going to take a quick shower and head to my walk in closet…tell Loke to bring out the Ferrari and the Chevrolet van and park it infront…tell Virgo to load the food in my silver van and tell Capricorn contact the staff in the beach house and tell them to prepare the house specially the suites" Lucy said while yawning.

"How come you're bringing out two cars?" Gray asked checking his back pack.

"Well…you're going to drive the van…I'm sure Erza brought her van and Gajeel and Sting brought their motorcycles, but according to Erza, she invited 23 people including us…so do you expect them to fit all inside her van together with their things? Obviously not" Lucy said while jogging to her room. Her preparations took about 30 minutes or less. When they exited, the grand gates were open and a scarlet van was parked near Lucy's pink Ferrari and silver Chevrolet van. At the side walk two black Ferrari motorcycles were parked

"Are you all set Lucy? We really need to get going if we're going to the beach early" Erza asked while inspecting her nails. Lucy was wearing her denim short pants and white tank top reaching up to her mid torso, which is a rather revealing outfit, and a pair of flip flops. She brought a pair of sunglasses and a big sunhat. Gray on the other hand was wearing a pair of blue Hawaiian inspired board shorts and his blue shirt. He was wearing his beach sandals and a pair of dark sunglasses. The other girls were wearing their sun dresses and the guys wore the same clothes as Gray's except that they vary in colors and design. And they were off! As Lucy predicted, Natsu, Lisanna, Jellal, Levy, Wendy, Chelia, Sherry, Eve, Ren, Hibiki, Elfman, Mira and Erza were the ones who fitted inside Erza's van. Cana, Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, Bixlow, Yukino and Gray, together with the bags and foods were sitting on Lucy's customized van equipped with tablets, TV and a DVD player. Lucy on the other hand was riding her Ferrari while listening to her favorite rock bands in full volume; she was leading them to their beach house in the Hargeon beach. Sting and Gajeel was riding on their motorcycles on each sides of Lucy's car, they acted like her body guards. When they arrived, two massive gates greeted them. A guy opened the two massive doors and immediately greeted Lucy.

"Good morning Ms. Nice body…we have been expecting you" The man said.

"Just open the doors Taurus" Lucy said rolling the window up. Once they all stepped out of the vehicle, they were greeted by an enormous parking lot.

"This place is huge!" Gajeel said while inspecting the motorcycled that were parked.

"This is just the parking lot…don't go crazy yet." Lucy said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure this is just a beach house? Looks like a mansion to me" Sting said with a pout.

"Well…if we want to throw a beach party…then we use this to accommodate our guests…my daddy installed 200 guest bedrooms and 5 special rooms complete with air conditioning and individual bathrooms. There's a huge living room, a big dining room, a dome for star gazing, a pool, and an entertainment room. And if we want to turn it into a hotel…we can" Lucy answered while heading towards and elevator. When they arrived in the living room they were greeted by the colors gold, red and white. An elegant chandelier was hanging down from the ceiling and the walls were painted white with gold details. The furnitures were colored maroon and gold. Lucy led them to their floor…where they will be spending the night.

"Since there are 20 rooms per floor and my room is at the top most part which is the suites…Laxus, Gray and I will sleep upstairs since there's rooms reserved for us there…the rest of you…pick which ever room you want…and there are strict rules here that must be followed...and that's…no sharing of bedroom between a boy and a girl…you need a marriage certificate before you can share a room…teenagers like us has to go inside your respective rooms before 12:00 AM" Lucy said dragging her mini suit case towards the elevator followed by Gray and Laxus.

~15 MINUTES LATER~

Everyone gathered in the lobby waiting for Lucy to come out. They were already wearing their swimsuits and the girls were applying sun screen on their skins. Lucy came down with her star studded bikini hidden underneath her tank top and shorts. Then they were off to the beach which was just 10 blocks away from Lucy's beach house. Erza and her crew arrived first next was Gray and his crew, then out came Lucy in her gorgeous get up and her smoking hot pink Ferrari accompanied by Gajeel and Sting's equally great looking motor cycles. People were staring at the teens ,who were all looking like super models, taking note that some of the boys were wrapping their hands on some the girls' shoulders. People looked in awe at the couples who were unique in their own ways. Jellal and Erza were blushing due to their excessive skin showing. Lisanna and Natsu were giggling at something. Sting and Yukino kept the atmosphere lively with Sting's constant effort to tease Yukino and the latter to shot him down coldly. Elfman and Evergreen were constantly bickering. Ren and Sherry were flirting with each other to no end. And Gray and Lucy just kept up their smug smirks secretly making bets about this and that…this and that means who will trip or who will blush first Erza or Jellal…which the latter always wins. But unlike the others, they were not a couple…well atleast not yet .

_FLASH BACK_

_"__With that said…Lucy Heartfilia, will you go out with me?" Gray asked in a low and cool tone. Lucy was pondering hard rolling herself on the floor and constantly making doubting noises such as 'hmmm' or a grunt. Gray was already twitching due to impatience. Lucy saw this and kept on rolling on the floor._

_"__I don't know…I mean…what do you see in me? I'm ugly, I'm poor, and I'm dumb and weak" Lucy stated in a sad tone._

_"__Look" Gray said pulling Lucy out of the floor and into his arms._

_"__I'll say it one more time…you're the most you're the most fun girl I ever met…you're smart, rich, live her life to fullest…you have tons of bad a*s cars…and you can kick butt…or even balls…you're the coolest girl I know who never blushed when I talked to you unlike the other girls I met…it's just one thing I'm asking of you…answer my confession…will you leave me happy or broken-" Gray said while pulling away from the hug and drowning in Lucy's chocolate eye but was immediately stopped in the middle of his sentence. Lucy placed her hands on Gray's cheeks and cupped it._

_"__Gray…I was just teasing you…you don't need to panic over something measly as this matter…look…you're the coolest guy I've ever met and a hot one too…but I need time to think it over…but I'll answer your confession tomorrow I promise" Lucy said while burying her head in her pillow._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"Hey you two! What are you waiting for! Let's go swimming!" Natsu called out. Lisanna was splashing water over at Natsu which he gladly returned.

"Let's go…how about we have a race? The last one on the shore line has to do whatever the winner says?" Gray offered. Lucy looked at him with a smug look on her face.

"You're on" Lucy then immediately took off leaving a shocked Gray to run after her. A couple minutes passed when Lucy finally arrived at the shore line. She dipped her toes in the water and immediately drew it back shivering at the process. She started backing off but was immediately carried by a pair of strong arms and thrown in the freezing water courtesy of Gray. Ofcourse the water was cold…it was 6 in the morning for heaven's sake. She started wrapping her arms around her to keep herself warm but failed miserably considering the amount of water surrounding her and the atmosphere wasn't even helping though the weather forecast stated that today will be _extremely_ sunny it was still cold…thanks a lot Mr. sun for waking up so late today.

"G-g-g-Gray…h-h-how d-d-d-d-dare y-y-you s-s-s-shove m-me i-i-in this f-f-f-freezing c-c-cold w-w-w-water…I'm g-g-going t-t-to k-k-kill y-y-y-you" Lucy yelled while trying hard not to stutter. She was shivering and gritting her teeth when someone hugged her from behind.

"Come on…atleast now you're awake" Gray said with a big goofy grin. Lucy took a deep breath then proceeded to splash some early morning beach water on Gray's face which made him release of his hold in Lucy's waist. Due to her newly found freedom and not shivering body, she ran away from him and hid behind Gajeel who was teasing Levy and Wendy.

"Hey bunny girl…what the heck are you doing?" Gajeel asked while blushing hard due to Lucy's extravagant display of her rather gorgeous body.

"Hide me! A big icy monster is after me!" Lucy yelled while giggling. Soon the whole gang was playing tag, Lucy hiding behind anyone and some of them trying to catch her for Gray. Soon enough the crew was having a 'friendly' fight and by friendly it means randomly punching anyone without a reason or excuse of doing so... Gray was supposed to hit Natsu (**because he was hugging Lucy as an act of protection but he's actually taking advantage of the situation and was hugging Lucy to his heart's content but the girl was busy dodging Gray to actually realize Natsu's motives**) but ended up punching Elfman who bumped into Erza who accidentally threw a punch at Ren and he ended up pushing his girlfriend, Sherry and she got mad shoving his boyfriend and soon enough they were throwing random punches everywhere and well…you can imagine what comes next. Lucy slowly crept of the water and tip toed her way to her car but was caught in the act by Cana, who was holding a bottle of booze even though she's clearly not allowed to drink yet.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Lucy plastered a nervous smile as not to arouse any suspicions.

"Well…I'm going to get myself an alibi…if you don't breath a word…I'll give a bottle of 1998 chateau red wine tonight" Lucy answered in a whisper while stealing a glance at the scene which was unraveling before her and her brown headed friend then started sneaking to her van. After 2 hours of fighting they finally had enough and decided to sit still on the shore to take their first group picture. Truth to be told, the 21 people (**excluding Lucy because she was usually with Flare or sometimes Natsu and Laxus and/or Cana and never chatted very long with others…and well…Cana was shy back then**) who are now lying helplessly on the sand were good friends back in the elementary days. That was until middle school arrived some of the gang transferred department from sports to academics or theatrical. Then the remaining 16 people started to argue and a spark of rivalry started to form until the group crumbled and their friendship was destroyed. But now is their sweet reunion and every one of them wanted to remember this day and so they took a photo. They started to pose but someone suddenly yelled and they all turned to the source which was Laxus who looked terrified.

"Where the hell is Lucy?! If I lose her…her dad will assassinate every single one of us!" Laxus asked in panic. Gray and the rest started wondering, when something dawned upon them…What if Lucy accidentally drown?! They started frantically searching the sea for the blond. As far as they could tell, Lucy was no idiot so she wouldn't swim by herself so she's probably in the shallow parts of the beach. They started raiding the place and asking the people on the beach, each performing their given tasks…they were working together like they used to…well…minus the bickering and occasional strangling…no big deal right?. Unknown to them that Lucy and Cana were both dozing off in Lucy's van. She turned off her phone so as not to disturb her and not having a clue that Laxus and the others tried dialing her number thousands of times only to be answered with a voice mail indicating that her phone can't be contacted because it was out of coverage area and so the troubled bunch began to panic when they confirmed that the blond was indeed missing. Laxus had enough and tried calling Cana who was also missing. When Cana picked up her phone after 3 failed attempts Laxus practically yelled.

"Where the hell are you?! And Where's Lucy?" Laxus asked catching the attention of the group. Cana yawned which irritated him and was pushing him to his limits.

"Why are you so loud? We're here at Lucy's van taking a nap…" Cana said in a slur. In the background you can hear the gang asking where Lucy is or have he found Lucy yet, only to be shushed by Laxus.

"Well wake Lucy up and head down here…we were worrying for nothing...pass the phone to her" Laxus said with a frustrated sigh. Cana started shaking Lucy awake and she responded with a groan and a stifled yawn.

"Hello?" Lucy asked in a sleepy tone.

"You're voice is so cute when you're newly awakened…BUT WHY THE HELL WON"T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE?!" Laxus practically screamed from the top of his lungs. Lucy removed the phone from her ears then yawned.

"I turned it off because I'm sleepy~ don't worry we're coming down with the food." Lucy said while rubbing her eyes. Cana started digging the back of the car for the bag of picnic goods on Lucy's mention of the word food.

"But Lu-"

"Bye Laxus" Lucy said in a sing song voice and swiftly ended the call with a quick touch of a button. 15 minutes later Lucy and Cana was carrying 2 coolers, 5 bags containing foods, and some drop cloths for their picnic foods. The men namely Laxus, Gray, Sting, Freed, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Jellal and Elfman helped the girls, who were carrying the bags like it wasn't heavy. Gajeel just spread the sheets on their rented food cottage and started putting the foods down. Natsu started contributing eating utensils and tissue napkins, Lucy was distributing drinks alongside Mira, Lisanna, and Yukino who was serving the food for the boys to bring up to the table and the rest just sat down. Gray suddenly appeared behind Lucy much to her dismay, she knows him too well to recognize that the scowl plastered on his face means that he was worried sick when she suddenly vanished into thin air. So as not to offend him she turned around and offered him a drink which he frowned upon but accepted anyway.

"What?" Lucy asked digging an ice pack and placing it on her forehead to cool her head down.

"Don't 'what' me…why didn't you tell me you were going to sleep? We were worried sick of you that we almost turned the whole beach upside down…I even worked with the pyromaniac just because we were forced to…and I don't want to die young with the help of Erza thank you very much " Gray asked with worrisome expression on his handsome face. Did I mention? Gray's 6 pack abs were showing due to his lack of shirt. And he's freakin hot…well to Lucy's opinion anyway.

"Well…you were all busy _playing _with each other so I decided to let all of you have your fun since it's been like 5 years since you all actually get along, let alone _chat _with each other…and Natsu's nickname is pyromaniac? Surely you can do better than that…maybe like…pink haired idiot? Now that's more like it" Lucy said while fetching a cool drink for herself.

"Hey! My hair is salmon and I'm not an idiot!" Natsu yelled…he has sensitive hearing. But Lucy just shot him her famous I-don't-care-what-you-think-of-your-hair-but-i-think-it's-pink-so-shut-up-or-I'll-eat-you-alive-and-I'm-not-kidding look. She was ready to depart from their conversation when Gray suddenly took her hand and dragged her, running past their friends. Some were snickering, some were smiling and some of them gnashing their teeth out of jealousy.

"Hey…I think something's going on between those two…I mean…who wouldn't suspect them doing something when one minute they were talking and before you know it…they're zooming out of the room?" Cana said while munching on a chicken wing.

"What do you mean something's going on…nothing is going on between them" Natsu said while pigging out on the barbeque Laxus just suggest for Virgo to cook.

"Well maybe they're doing something naughty again" Mira suggested then the girls blushed and the boys suddenly started nose bleeding due to their colorful imagination and the help of the pornography videos they watch and on which they kept insisting that it was a part of their curriculum which was clearly an obvious lie. So practically…last night's'adventure' sent them to heaven…well…heaven for perverse people like them.

"I'm s-sure that's not the case" Sting said trying so hard to fight back his blood from flowing ever so freely but his systems heck even his BRAIN! Was betraying him but he was smacked on the head by his girlfriend and eventually stopped nose bleeding to death. Later on…after 30 minutes to be precise, they heard a bunch screams and giggles and a muffled grunt? Or was it a moan? It was definitely a moan. They suddenly dashed out only finding out that Gray and Lucy were eating the world renowned soft ice cream and Lucy was letting a moan escape her mouth due to her creamy and delicious strawberry ice cream and not because of her umm...pleasure?. They've got to stop thinking such green thoughts! But then again…they're teenagers so their raging hormones contributed to their thinking.

"Gray…I think we need to get out of here before they ask us where we got these" Lucy half yelled-half whispered to Gray and then proceeded to run but was held back by two powerful arms that was holding both her shoulders. She followed the arms and saw the two blond holding her back. Yup, Sting and Laxus held her back.

"So…what were you two talking about when you suddenly stormed out?" Laxus asked while telling himself not to punch Gray straight on the face…well it's because his jealous.

"Well…it all started with a confession" Lucy said

_FLASH BACK_

_Lucy was dragged outside by Gray and they started talking._

_"__So what's this about?" Lucy asked dusting the sand off of her._

_"__Well…it's about my confession last night remember what you said last night?" Gray said_

_A FLASH BACK WITHIN A FLASH BACK XD_

_"__Gray…I was just teasing you…you don't need to panic over something measly as this matter…look…you're the coolest guy I've ever met and a hot one too…but I need time to think it over…but I'll answer your confession tomorrow I promise" Lucy said while burying her head in her pillow._

_END OF FLACH BACK WITHIN A FLASH BACK_

_"__Yeah…I remember…but I also remembered answering your confession last night…though I bet you didn't hear it…now let me have my flash back so you can see" Lucy said while directing Gray's face to her own floating flash back bubble._

_LUCY'S FLASH BACK WITHIN FLASHBACK_

_Lucy buried her face in her pillow and smiled to herself._

_"__But it'll be a 'yes'" Lucy said while blushing, but for the love of fruits and chocolate dips…he didn't hear her because he was already dozing off to sleep. So she kicked him out her bed and he proceeded to walk to the guest room._

_END OF LUCY'S FLASH BACK WITHIN FLASHBACK_

_"__So we're officially a couple?!" Gray asked in delight and Lucy grinned at him_

_"__Yup! Since last night actually!" Lucy said and proceeding to kiss Gray. But I was only until they decided to get an ice cream cone for themselves at the Ice Cream you Scream shop conveniently located at the back of their cottage._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"That…is a lot of flash backs" Gajeel said. The group was silent until they realized what's the purpose of their flash backs were.

"Ah! You two are so perfect for each other!" Mira squealed. Again… Some were snickering, some were smiling and some of them gnashing their teeth out of jealousy. Jealousy can really be a really mean creature…really mean I tell you…it even got some of the boys to smile bitterly at Gray, which the latter being oblivious to them.

"So! We need to eat because I'm really hungry" Lucy said walking towards their cottage and started eating.

And so they continued their day with a couple games here and there…frequently occurring 'friendly' competitions among rivals. And guys drooling over the girls who were alone namely Cana, Mira, Lucy, Wendy, Levy and Chelia which they find amusing…especially when the guys who likes Lucy saw some men flirting with her and she flirted back…it's because she believes in the saying "when someone flirts with you…please cooperate". And then a guy with dashing midnight black hair and mesmerizing ruby eyes suddenly stopped infront of Lucy, who was looking at him and smiling at him with such familiarity. Who the heck does this guy think he is?!

"Hello Lucy…fancy meeting you here" the guy said. He had this handsome face, a hot body and a whole lot of coolness radiating from him.

"Well it is fancy meeting you here Lord Zeref…what is a royalty, such as you, doing in a lowly beach, such as this?" Lucy asked with an amused smile. The guy called Zeref sat next to Lucy…much to the guys' dismay.

"Well…as prince of Fiore…I need to check upon my most trusted friend…is it wrong?" Zeref asked Lucy, who was offering him a drink.

"No…I see nothing wrong with that" Lucy said.

"Actually…my father told me to come see you…because…he wanted me to ask your hand in marriage…well it's because I trust you and you're the only person I can count on" Zeref said with a bashful look in his eyes. Laxus' eyes widen and Natsu's jaw drop and Gajeel's smirk turned upside down, Gray's teeth were clashing, and the others were clueless. What kind of guy walks up to a girl and just say "Hey? Since we're friend and all…I was just wondering if you could marry me"…obviously it's that Guy!

**SO DO YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I KNOW…I MADE ZEREF THE PRINCE OF FIORE…YAY ME!**

**ANYWAYS…I JUST OBSERVED THAT A LOT OF FANFICTION AUTHORS STARTED ASKING SOME PEOPLE, LIKE ME, TO ACTUALLY BE A BETA READER…WELL FIRST OF ALL…CAN SOMEBODY EXPLAIN WHAT THIS BETA READER THING IS TO ME? AND SECOND OF ALL…I WANT TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO MY FIRST QUESTION XD**

**WELL SINCE TODAY'S ANOTHER BORING SUMMER DAY DOING SOME BORING SUMMER UNRELATED STUFFS AND WATCHING ANIME AND READING MANGAS WHICH ARE NOT BORING AT ALL…I DECIDED TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS A TAD BIT LONGER…BY A TAD BIT I MEAN MAYBE 1,000 OR MORE WORDS MIGHT BE ADDED. AND FOR ANYONE OF YOU WHO HAS A STORY THAT I CAN READ MAYBE NALU OR MAY IT BE GRALU, ZELU, STILU, LALU OR EVEN GALU (BECAUSE LET'S FACE IT, LUCY CAN END UP WITH ANY OF THESE GUYS WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENS TO NATSU LIKE…UMMM…I DON'T KNOW MAYBE…DIE?! NOT THAT I'M WISHING IT, I'M JUST HOPING XD NO OFFENSE…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! BUT I'M REALLY OBSESSED WITH THE GRALU PAIRING XD BUT I LOVE NALU ALSO BUT NOT MUCH AS THE OTHER ONE) YOU CAN SEND IN YOUR RECOMMENDATIONS THROUGH THE TINY REVIEW BOX AT THE BOTTOM WHICH WAS BASICALLY IGNORED EVER SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY AND I'M STARTING TO WORRY THAT MY REVIEW BOX IS GAINING COB WEBS AND DUSTS.**

**PLUS! TO EASE YOUR BOREDOM…WHY NOT READ MY OTHER STORIES? LIKE MY FIRST EVER FANFIC ENTITLED 'THE NEW YOU' OR 'THE GREY' OR 'THE MELODY OF OUR LOVE STORY' OR 'SUPER STAR DISASTER' AND OFCOURSE…PLEASE CONTINUE READING THIS STORY! DOMO ARIGATOU~**

**NOW THAT I LOOKED AT IT…MY STORIES ARE USUALLY STARTED WITH THE WORD 'THE' WEIRD O.o**

**WELL…I'M OUGHT TO BE GOING MATES! MY BED IS WAITING FOR ME AND I DON'T WANT IT TO BE COVERED IN DUST OR ELSE I'LL SNEEZE THE WHOLE NIGHT! TA TA~**


End file.
